Ella soñó
by Nishido
Summary: Urd es definitivamente un personaje que despierta pasiones. He aquí un fic inspirado en un sueño que tuve con ella.
1. Default Chapter

—¿Recuerdas aquella película que me hiciste ver la otra noche? —Preguntó Cheery a Taser aquella noche. Ambos yacían el uno junto al otro, tomados de las manos mientras se miraban a los ojos en esa forma seria y extraña que ellos tienen de mirar.

—Lo dices como si hubiera sido que yo te amarré a una silla y te puse ganchos en los párpados.

—Sabes que no es eso. Es solo que yo no acostumbro a ver esas comiquitas japonesas que tanto te gustan. Si por mí hubiera sido habríamos visto otra cosa.

—¿Qué sucede, no te ha gustado? Sé que era romanticona y algo melosa, pero después de toda la violencia que hay en nuestras vidas pensé que te gustaría ver algo más ligero para variar.

—Yo sé por qué me hiciste verla, siempre haces esas cosas tratando de alegrarme —la ternura con la que pasaba sus dedos por sobre la mejilla de Taser contrastaba grandemente con la inexpresividad de su rostro— yo sé que esa es tu manera de hacerme sentir amada.

—¿Era eso lo que querías decirme sobre la película?

—Al principio, no, pero no estaba de más decirlo. Lo que quería comentarte era que he tenido un sueño respecto de esa película.

—¿Soñaste con "Oh! Megami-sama"? ¿Me contarías ese sueño, Cheery, por favor?

Motor.

La competencia había estado muy reñida aquel día en la pista de carreras, incluso al gran campeón Keiishi las cosas se le habían puesto bastante difíciles durante más de una de las largadas, pero como era de esperarse, gracias a su gran abilidad había logrado pasar a las rondas finales para alegría y orgullo de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Lo que sí era una sorpresa era la maravillosa participación del misterioso corredor gaiyin que había logrado pasar a las finales junto con Keiishi. No se sabía mucho respecto de aquella persona, tal vez era norteamericano, aunque su extraño apellido sonaba más como noruego. Hammerarm, C., solo ese nombre aparecía en la pizarra junto con sus estadísticas y el logo del equipo que le había contratado. No se había quitado el casco en publico ni una sola vez, oculto tras su visor oscuro lo único que se podía saber de aquella persona aparte de su nombre era su prominente estatura.

—¡Huy, es un gigante! —Vestida en su overall de mecánico, Skuld informaba a su hermana mayor el resultado de su misión de espionaje.

—¿Te parece, Skuld? —Como siempre que asistía a las carreras para animar a Keiishi, Urd estaba llamativamente poco vestida con un bikinito de tigre. Con todos esos adornos de plumas y pulseras doradas parecía una reina de la selva.

—¡Sí, Urd, es enorme! ¡Es incluso más alto que tú!

—¿Más alto que yo? ¿No averiguaste nada más?

—No, se fue a descansar en su trailer mientras los mecánicos afinan su motor para la próxima carrera. Parece que el calor del verano le ha afectado un poco.

—No has sido de mucha utilidad, hermanita —se tronó los dedos— parece que sí vamos a saber algo más sobre la competencia voy a tener que investigarlo yo misma.

—¡Espera! —Skuld trató de detenerla interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta del remolque de Keiishi— ¿No vas a meterte en problemas, verdad? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Con su habitual picardía Urd sonrió y guiñó un ojo, levantando su dedo índice junto a su cara —Pues voy a infiltrarme tras las líneas enemigas ¿Qué más podría hacer?— Antes de que Skuld pudiera intentar cualquier cosa para disuadirla, Urd se desvaneció en un puff, dejando tras de sí algunas nubecitas blancas.

—¡Hermana! —Skuld sostenía sus puños cerrados cerca de su rostro en señal de su enojo y frustración— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar haciendo locuras?

Urd apareció en su versión miniatura dentro del trailer del corredor misterioso, al dar una rápida mirada alrededor pudo constatar que había logrado llegar antes que él pues no se le veía por ningún lado. Desde la parte más alta de aquel estante donde había aparecido tenía una muy buena vista de todo el lugar, así que a menos que él también pudiera hacerse diminuto, no había manera de que un sujeto tan grande como el que Skuld había visto pudiera esconderse en aquel lugar. Casi se cae del estante al tratar de correr a esconderse cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de pronto. A pesar de su graciosa torpeza no fue descubierta, ya que mientras entraba a su trailer, Hammerarm venía quitándose su casco, así que no se dio cuenta de aquella cosilla que agitaba sus piernitas en el aire tratando de regresar encima del estante con cómica desesperación.

Por su parte, oculta tras uno de esos gatos de cerámica de la fortuna en el estante, Urd se asomó lo más disimuladamente que pudo por debajo de la pata izquierda del sonriente gato, logrando ver a Hammerarm solo del cuello para abajo. Al darse cuenta de que aquel sujeto parecía estar disponiéndose a quitarse aquel caluroso overall, abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y sonrojada volvió a ocultarse tras el animalillo de cerámica muy avergonzada.

—De verdad es muy alto como dijo Skuld —el sonido que hacía el cierre del traje mientras bajaba alteró mucho a Urd, era como la seductora voz de un demonio tentándola a mirar— ¡No, no, qué vergüenza! ¡Me da mucha pena mirar! ¡Una diosa como yo no debería...! Bueno, una miradita por el bien del equipo y ya.

De un salto, impulsándose con ambas manos sobre la cima de la cabeza del gato se asomó con la mitad de su cuerpo por encima del adorno con prontitud, sonriendo con malicia e inspeccionando el lugar con ansias. Lo primero que notó fue aquel overall tirado en el suelo junto a la botas que traía Hammerarm cuando llegó, pero no le descubrió a él enseguida. No fue hasta que notó que el aire acondicionado estaba haciendo más ruido que miró en dirección al catre que estaba al final de la habitación hacía su derecha.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Atónita observaba aquella imagen frente a sus ojos de arriba abajo y de un lado para el otro una y otra vez. Allí estaba la persona conocida como Hammerarm recostada en la cama dándole la espalda a su furtiva espía, que la miraba incrédula desde los pies hacia la cabeza. Los pies eran finos, con dedos elegantes y talones redondos como perlas aunque algo rudos por el maltrato de las botas, sus tobillos se veían delicados, por encima de ellos se extendían un par de las más perfectamente redondeadas pantorrillas que Urd hubiera visto (después de las suyas, desde luego) como parte de unas largas y preciosamente torneadas piernas, que estaban a su vez unidas a aquellas anchas y tersas caderas y a aquel casi perfectamente esférico trasero, del cual se podía seguir subiendo a aquella grácil pero fuerte espalda que fácilmente dejaba adivinar lo maravilloso que todo aquel torso debía ser en su totalidad; además de aquellos suavemente musculosos brazos, uno que usaba para apoyarse en la cama y otro que se extendía en dirección al aparato para manipular sus controles con una de sus preciosas manos de largos dedos casi tan hermosos como los de la misma diosa. Al terminar de ajustar la temperatura al grado que consideró más agradable, que era bastante bajo en realidad, se retiró los múltiples ganchos con los que recogía su cabello, liberando así una larguísima y abundante melena dorada que sacudió con ambas manos y que cayó como una cascada de luz sobre su espalda y sus hombros— ¡Es una mujer! —Cada vez más asombrada y llena de curiosidad, Urd se sentó sobre la cabeza del gato, esperando ansiosamente poder ver el rostro de aquella persona. No esperó mucho más, al poco rato de sentir el aire helado de aquel aparato sobre su rostro, Hammerarm se acostó sobre el catre dándole la espalda al acondicionador de aire. La vista de aquel rostro embelesó a Urd mucho más allá del la gran sorpresa que le produjo verlo. Era hermosísimo, muy dulce de verdad y casi infantil, pero lo realmente sorprendente y que tomó a Urd desprevenida eran aquellas marcas rojizas que surcaban sus mejillas alguna vez suaves y tiernas, aún de lejos se notaban que eran cicatrices, tres hileras de cicatrices en forma de " " que lejos de resultar repulsivas le agregaban un extraño toque entre exótico y salvaje a su rostro, el cual a Urd le resultaba totalmente conmovedor y cautivador.

Extraviada en sus pensamientos y las excesivas emociones que el rostro de aquella chica le causaban, Urd perdió por un momento la conciencia de sí misma, por lo que no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta luego de un largo rato.

—¿Hammerarm? —Debía ser alguno de los mecánicos— Ya pasaron los 20 minutos, dentro de 10 más comenzará tu próxima carrera ¿Ok?

"¡Ok!" fue la respuesta que dio con su sensual y profunda voz femenina, mientras que montada sobre la cabeza del gato Urd no dejaba de sudar y preguntarse "¿Me habrá visto? ¿No me habrá visto? ¿Qué hago, qué hago?". Indecisa y ligeramente atontada por la impresión que por algún motivo que no reconocía le había provocado la visión del rostro de Hammerarm, Urd no fue capaz de pensar en una manera de escapar a tiempo, así que para cuando recordó que podía simplemente desvanecerse haciendo puff, la chica ya la estaba observando de cerca con aquellos grandes ojos argentos, con una expresión de extrañeza en su cara.

—¿Y de dónde has salido tú? —Tomó a Urd por la cintura con delicadeza, no tenía motivo para pensar que no era una muñeca, cosa que hizo respirar con alivió a la diosa, quien pensó en aprovecharse de ese detalle fortuito— Deber ser otro de los amuletos de la suerte de Oda; o quizás te han puesto aquí para jugarme una broma. Sí es así —con cuidado sentó a Urd de nuevo junto al gato en el estante, luego se dispuso a volver a vestir el overall y sus botas— no me causa ninguna gracia. Ya les he dicho que me molesta mucho que me comparen con muñecas rubias como tú. —En menos de dos minutos ya estaba casi lista para salir de nuevo a la pista. Tampoco se tardó mucho en arreglarse el cabello, luego de lo cual volvió a dirigir plenamente su atención a la supuesta muñeca— Aunque debo confesarte que eres la más linda que he visto, la verdad es que no te pareces tanto a mí como para que la broma resulte. Hummm... Quizás eres un intento de muñeca voodoo... ¡Aarg! ¡Esta condenada camiseta sudada me molesta dentro del overall! Mejor me la quito.

De nuevo volvió a bajar con prontitud aquel largo cierre, descubriendo su torso ante la avergonzada Urd, quien no podía comprender por qué se sentía de aquella manera. "Solo es una mujer" se repetía "yo soy una mujer también, no hay nada de que avergonzarme, pero igual...".

—¡Listo! —Arrojó la húmeda camiseta sobre el catre, secándose luego un poco más el sudor con una toalla que estaba por allí cerca— De verdad no te pareces tanto a mí —otra vez levantó a Urd con delicadeza para inspeccionarla de cerca; extrañamente su mirada antes fría se tornó un poco triste— si me lo preguntaran a mí, yo diría que te pareces más a Bliss. A ella sí le gustaba ir a la playa, no como a mí que no soporto el calor del sol, por eso ella si hubiera podido tener un bonito color bronceado como el tuyo, muñequita; además de que ella si hubiera sido capaz de ponerse un vestido tan atrevido como este azul tan hermoso que traes —ahora sí que Urd estaba poniéndose bastante nerviosa con esos comentarios; mientras tanto, Hammerarm jugueteaba suavemente sus brazos y piernas— ¡Vaya que las hacen bastante reales aquí en Japón! Realmente eres un juguete de primera calidad ¿Eh? Quizás hasta y de verdad des suerte...

"¡Wooow! ¡Desde esta perspectiva de verdad que parecen grandes!" Eso fue lo que pensó Urd cuando la extraña chica la apretó con ambas manos lo más cerca que pudo de su corazón, justo entre sus prominentes senos desnudos. "Qué bueno que nadie sabrá nunca de esto, se burlarían de mí durante siglos".

—Bliss... —Los pensamientos de la incómoda Urd fueron cortados de pronto por lo que parecía ser una plegaría saliendo de los bellos labios de Hammerarm— Sé que me estás mirando desde donde quiera que estés. Por favor, acompáñame en esta carrera, por favor déjame sentirte a mi lado porque te extraño mucho...

—¡Hammerarm! —Le interrumpió la voz del mecánico desde afuera del trailer— ¿Estás lista? Ya es hora.

—¡En un momento!

El sonido de aquella voz profunda le puso los pelos de punta a Urd, y muy seguramente al mecánico también. Un profundo enojo, casi como la furia del gruñido de una leona, se dejaba entrever en aquella voz al mismo tiempo tenebrosa y aterciopelada. Muy asustada, Urd se quedó más inmóvil que nunca al escuchar aquella voz terrible aunque hermosa. Hammerarm la separó de su pecho, contemplándola ahora con mucha tristeza y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Quizas sí des suerte... Quizás deba besarte para la buena suerte...

El corazón de Urd se disparó enloquecido por los nervios mientras que veía acercarse aquellos gigantescos labios a su diminuto rostro. No podía evitar aquel beso, y en cierta forma comprendía que no había motivo para evitarlo. Con la delicada punta de uno de sus dedos, la chica ladeó el rostro de la que creía era una muñeca, posando tiernamente sus labios sobre su mejillita. Urd pudo fácilmente sentir la gran tristeza que embargaba el corazón de la muchacha; sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, al notar algunas lagrimas que caían pasando cerca de ella, levantó disimuladamente su mano para atrapar una que cayó y se quedo en ella como una perfecta perla cristalina.

—¿Eh... Hammerarm? Ya es hora... —El pobre mecánico estaba siendo demasiado amable.

—En un segundo.

En está ultima ocasión la voz de la muchacha sonó muchísimo más tranquila que la vez anterior. Luego de devolver a Urd con mucho cuidado al estante, volvió a cubrir su torso con su overall y su cabeza primero con su mascara y por ultimo con su casco. Antes de volver a bajar el visor, miró por ultima vez a la preciosa muñeca en el estante.

—Creo que voy a pedirle que te entregue a mí como regalo luego de ganar esta carrera. Por alguna razón siento muchas ganas de llevarte conmigo a casa.

Apresuradamente salió del trailer cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Justo al momento de escuchar el clic del pasador de la cerradura, Urd respiro profundamente aliviada. Aún para ella, aquel había sido el rato más extraño de su vida. Y enfatizo "aún para ella". Observó luego muy conmovida aquella lagrima en su mano, demasiadas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza respecto a aquella mujer extraña.

—¡Urd! —La diosa volteó alarmada, Skuld había aparecido de pronto tomándola por sorpresa— ¡Te has ausentado por mucho rato! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Recobrando en apariencia su alegría de siempre, Urd ocultó tras de sí aquella lagrima y se apresuró a responderle a su hermana.

—¡Nada, nada, no ha pasado nada!

—Estás muy extraña... ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?

—Uuuu... Nada, solo que tenías razón al decir que era una persona muy grande (y vaya que era enorme...)

—¿Qué fue eso que susurraste?

—¡Nada! No he susurrado nada. Deben estarte fallando los oídos por golpearte a ti misma tantas veces con ese mazo.

—¿¡Qué dices!?

—¡Qué eres una torpe! Pero eso no importa ahora... Tranquila, tranquila, pelearemos luego. Ahora es momento de ir a animar a Keiishi. ¡Vamos, vamos!

—¡De acuerdo, pero luego me las pagarás!

Skuld se esfumó de vuelta al remolque de Keiishi y Urd se dispuso a seguirla, pero antes pasó su mano por sobre la lagrima, cristalizándola al instante. Suspiró al mirar el brillo de aquel cristal que había creado, lo guardó entre su busto y al igual que su hermanita se esfumó, dejando tras de sí una autentica muñeca Urd pícaramente sonriente. Un articulo de primerísima calidad, de calidad divina...


	2. Abrumadora

Abrumadora.

Uno junto al otro en sus respectivos canales de la pista, Keiishi y Hammerarm estaban listos para la largada. Los potentes motores rugían estruendosamente como si quisieran salir disparados por su propia cuenta fuera del bastidor que los sostenía unidos al resto de la máquina.

—¿Te sucede algo, Urd?

—¿A quien, a mí? Para nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Belldandy querida?

—Es extraño que todos estemos tan animados menos tú. La carrera está a punto de empezar y no has gritado ni una sola vez. Por eso te pregunto si estás bien.

—Si es por eso... ¡¡¡Vamos, Keiishi!!! —Comenzo a vitorear exageradamente— ¡¡¡Adelante Keiishi!!! ¿Ves? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

—Yo creo que le pasó algo cuando se metió a espiar dentro del trailer de ese tal Hammerarm —una gran gota de sudor apareció junto a la cabeza de Urd por aquella intervención repentina de Skuld— y no quiere decirnos nada al respecto.

—¿Te metiste a espiar dentro del trailer de esa chica? —Aún tras aquella confesión delatora de Skuld, Belldandy mantenía su habitual calma imperturbable e interrogaba a su hermana con gran tranquilidad— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Bueno, yo... —Algo avergonzada, Urd chocaba las puntas de sus dedos índices, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que aprovechó para cambiar el tema— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que es una chica?

—¿De qué hablas? Sí es bastante obvio. Primero que nada: no se deja dar palmadas en el trasero por los mecánicos —"vaya" pensó Urd, "aunque parezca distraidita en realidad no se le escapa nada"— segundo: ni una sola vez se ha rascado ninguna parte de su cuerpo en público, y tercero: si tú hubieras visto a un hombre dentro de aquel trailer, no habrías dejado pasar la oportunidad para contarle todo a Skuld para ver la cara de vergüenza que pondría ante los muchos detalles que le darías seguramente. Pero aún no me has dicho por qué fuiste a espiarla.

—Ni que fue lo que pasó —Skuld la miraba de cerca con intensas sospechas, Belldandy tampoco le quitaba su apacible mirada de encima. Urd solo pudo ver una oportunidad de escapar.

—¡Miren, la carrera está comenzando! —Gritó viva y alegremente señalando en dirección a los corredores, suspirando aliviada por un momento al ver que sus hermanas apartaban su atención de sobre ella.

Rojo, amarillo... ¡Verde! Las potentes motocicletas salieron disparadas en línea recta hacia la meta. Ambos iban muy parejos, codo con codo y cabeza con cabeza. Por primera vez Urd estaba realmente nerviosa por el resultado de una carrera. Parada en silencio tras sus amigos, no sabía bien a quien animar. Keiishi era algo así como su cuñado además de que le tenía mucho cariño, siempre había estado allí para animarlo, pero aquella chica extraña le había transmitido un sentimiento al que no podía ser indiferente. En el fondo quería vitorear por ella y quería verla victoriosa, fue por eso que se dio una palmada en la frente y reaccionó.

—¡Keiishi va a ganar! ¡Keiishi es el mejor! —Después de todo los viejos amigos están primero.

Fueron solo unas cuantas centésimas de segundo las que tardaron en recorrer el cuarto de milla que era la distancia de aquella carrera. Durante todo ese tiempo infinitesimal que se sintió como infinito para ambos corredores y sus equipos, ellos permanecieron muy parejos. Fue una de esas carreras en las que solo se pudo saber quien ganó una vez que hubo terminado por completo.

—Ha sido un final de fotografía —dijo Skuld un poco como señalando lo evidente— Realmente ha estado muy reñida la carrera.

—Keiishi ha ganado, estoy segura.

—Como si pudieras pensar otra cosa, o como si ese tonto pudiera perder luego de que yo le he ayudado con el diseño del motor.

—Él siempre te ha agradecido mucho eso, Skuld —dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia Urd tras ellas— Has vuelto a quedarte callada, hermana. ¿Segura de que te encuentras bien?

—Debe estar enferma —dijo Skuld con algo de desdén mirándola por encima del hombro— para que no este haciendo escándalo como una desaforada...

—¿Qué quieres decir, pequeña revoltosa...? ¡Keiishi, estás de vuelta! ¡Arriba Keiishi! (Ya verás luego, enana)

—(Ya verás tú, escandalosa)

Ambas se estaban haciendo caras y sacándose la lengua, pero Keiishi no le prestaba atención a nada de eso, en aquel momento, incluso con los nervios de no saber a ciencia cierta si había ganado la carrera, él solo tenía ojos para la serena belleza de Belldandy.

—Has corrido muy bien, Keiishi.

—Gracias, Belldandy, pero si he ganado de seguro habrá sido por la buena suerte que ustedes me traen.

Urd y Skuld dejaron de pelear por un momento, la mayor abrazo por el cuello a la menor alegremente— Ten por seguro que siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte ¿No es así, Skuld?

—¡Hum! —Apartó la cara, todavía culpaba a Keiishi de haber separado a su querida hermana de ella.

—Mira, parece que la otra corredora viene a felicitarte.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Urd palideció levemente y con rapidez se ocultó tras su hermanita Skuld.

—¿Qué haces, Urd? ¿Por qué te escondes?

—Eh... ¡Creo que se me está desabrochando el top de mi bikini! Por favor cúbreme mientras me lo arreglo.

Con eso esperaba salir del paso y pasar desapercibida evitando la posibilidad de que a Hammerarm le pareciera demasiada casualidad que ella se pareciera tanto a la muñeca que tanto le había gustado hace rato. Por un momento parecía que se iba a salir con la suya mientras que se felicitaban mutuamente con amabilidad y cortesía, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

—...y tras ella está mi hermana mayor, Urd —dijo Belldandy tras presentar a todos los del equipo con su habitual amabilidad, haciendo que Urd maldijera en silencio su mala pata.

Con un cómico y malicioso paso a un lado, Skuld se apartó dejando totalmente al descubierto a Urd, quien estaba a punto de simplemente desaparecer sin importarle nada lo que pudiera pasar luego. No se atrevía a mirar de frente a la corredora, pero no pudo ignorar aquella mano tendida cortésmente frente a ella.

—Soy Cheery Hammerarm, es un placer conocerla, señorita Urd.

Una miradita veloz de reojo tranquilizó a la diosa al permitirle descubrir que la muchacha la miraba con una tranquila sonrisa sin parecer estar alterada por ningún motivo. Parecía que Urd había tenido suerte al menos en que ella no le relacionara con la muñeca. Ya tranquila, Urd devolvió el saludo haciendo gala de toda su habitual alegría y espontaneidad.

—¡El placer es todo mío, Cheery! —Tomó su mano con fuerza y comenzó a agitarla animadamente— ¿No te importa que te llame Cheery, verdad? ¡Después de todo, no hay razón para no comportarnos como amigas!

Cheery la observaba en silencio, sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras sonreía, aunque estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía con alegría de la boca de Urd, sintiéndose como si estuviera dándose un baño de júbilo solo por estar parada frente a ella, no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa. Tenía algo que decir, así que de pronto se bajó el cierre de su overall con su mano libre hasta bien por debajo de sus senos y antes de que Urd pudiera reaccionar de cualquier manera ante aquel extraño comportamiento, Cheery le hizo apoyar la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la húmeda piel de su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

—¿¡Qué...!? —Urd estaba más allá de la sorpresa. Por suerte o alguna extraña casualidad nadie las estaba viendo al estar tan distraídos por la celebración de la victoria de Keiishi; no que a Cheery pareciera importarle. Con una apasionada voz profunda llena de un intenso sentimiento le habló a Urd como sigue.

—Por favor no te vayas de este lugar sin tomar mi corazón, ya que desde antes de existir dentro de mí ya era tuyo, pues tú has existido dentro de mí mucho antes que este corazón de carne y sangre que te entrego con mi vida y todo mi amor.

Por primera vez en su vida había encontrado a alguien más impulsiva que ella y eso había dejado a Urd sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decir ante el sincero y poderoso latir de aquel corazón que sentía hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo por segunda vez?. También era la primera vez que se sentía a punto de derretirse por alguien en toda su vida, el que fuera por un mortal era una cosa, pero el que fuera por una mujer mortal era realmente demasiado. Sabía que debía rechazarla, no solo por su condición de diosa (que al fin y al cabo no era lo más importante considerando lo que ella había estado haciendo por el amor entre Belldandy y Keiishi) sino porque no se consideraba capaz de corresponder a una pasión tan exacerbada como aquella, en especial de parte de una mujer (Urd había hecho cosas locas en su larga vida y por diversión había roto muchas reglas, pero "esa" en particular nunca le había pasado verdaderamente por la cabeza, así que esta también era la primera vez en ese sentido), pero aún con todo esto presente en su mente, la verdad era que una parte de ella (quien sabe si su mitad diosa o la de demonio) en realidad deseaba aceptar aquel hermoso amor que le ofrecían tan libre y espontáneamente, porque después de todo lo libre y espontáneo es por mucho lo que mejor le sienta, pero...

—Lo siento... —La voz de Urd resonó con tristeza— Pero no puedo corresponderte con la misma pasión que me muestras —Ambas dejaron escapar al mismo tiempo un par de pequeñas lagrimas— Perdóname por favor por no entregarme a ti con todo el amor que te mereces, pero la verdad es que me es imposible hacerlo. Te suplico que lo entiendas.

Se miraron la una a la otra con ojos temblorosos desde los que se escapaban rodando por sus rostros pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas, justo como aquella que Urd aún guardaba entre su busto. Luego de una fuerte inspiración y un apenado suspiro, Cheery fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

—Está bien, he sido yo quien se ha lanzado de cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Por favor perdóname tú por haberte asaltado emocionalmente de esta manera. Es solo que no he podido resistirme a la emoción que me ha provocado verte... Fue extraño... Por un momento sentí... ¡Oh, lo siento! Aún estoy sosteniendo tu mano —rápidamente la soltó, Urd retiró su mano muy lentamente, casi como prestándose para una mala interpretación— Nuevamente me disculpo. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así... —Visiblemente avergonzada se volvió a subir el cierre mientras se rascaba tras la cabeza— Con una mujer al menos... No creí que fuera capaz de cometer esta clase de locuras, lo siento mucho. Yo... Ojalá todavía podamos ser amigas...

—¡Por supuesto! —Un resplandor de felicidad brilló en el rostro de Cheery, era seguramente el reflejo de la alegría que le transmitía Urd— ¡Y por suerte para ti yo conozco la mejor cura para el desamor...!

—¿Desamor? ¿De qué hablan muchachas? —Como salida de la nada, Belldandy había tomado a Urd por sorpresa, haciéndola que casi pegara un brinco hasta el cielo del susto, con todo lo que le había pasado en ese día ya no estaba para más sobresaltos. Luego de recuperar el control de su respiración y darse unos cuantos golpecitos en el pecho, Urd pudo hablar.

—¡Cielos! Deberíamos ponerte un cascabel.

En silencio, Cheery contemplaba la escena con gracia.

—¿En serio? —Respondió Belldandy— ¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Tenías algún motivo para aparecer de pronto, hermanita?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Señorita Hammerarm! ¡La están buscando para comenzar la entrega de premios! —De pronto cambió su expresión serena y observó a Cheery preocupada— ¿Se encuentra bien, parece que ha llorado un poco?

—No es nada, gracias por preocuparse. Es solo que alguien muy especial para mí me ha dado una noticia mala y otra buena —dijo esto mirando a Urd con ternura, está última esperaba que ese pequeño detalle se le escapara a su hecha la tontita, avispadita hermana— estaré bien. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir a avisarme, y por favor llámeme Cheery. Debo apresurarme, con permiso.

Con prontitud se dirigió al podio, deteniéndose por un momento al escuchar que Belldandy le llamaba.

—¡Cheery! —Una vez que la interpelada se dio la vuelta, terminó su mensaje— ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a cenar esta noche, si no tiene planes?

Antes de responder le lanzó otra extraña mirada a Urd, quien como por un reflejo que no pensó muy bien, sencillamente asintió cándida y alegremente.

—¡Por supuesto, me encantaría! ¡Le preguntare la dirección a Keiishi! ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

De nuevo reanudó su veloz marcha hacia el podio. Dejando tras de sí a las divinas hermanas. Por un largo rato Urd la estuvo observando alejarse, hasta que noto la manera en la que su hermana la estaba mirando con aquella super tranquilidad sonriente que solo ella es capaz de tener, pero un tanto fijamente. Una enorme gota de sudor reapareció junto al rostro de Urd.

—¿Sucede algo, querida Belldandy?

—De pronto me pareció que ustedes dos tenían un olor muy similar.

Urd volvió a sobresaltarse, mirando al cielo se reía nerviosamente.

—¡Jejeje! ¡No sé de lo que hablas! ¡Deben ser locuras tuyas!

—Tal vez... —Tomando a su hermana mayor de la mano la haló con fuerza— ¡Vamos, debemos ir a celebrar con Keiishi y los muchachos!

Urd corrió junto a su hermanita. Demasiadas cosas le habían pasado aquel día, ya no podía esperar a que llegará la noche para beberse un buen sake... ¡La noche! Por un segundo se había olvidado de la noche...


	3. Cicatrices rojas

Cicatrices rojas.

Amor... ¿Amor? ¿Qué era más importante que el amor? ¿Permanecer libre no ha sido siempre más importante para Urd que el aceptar atarse a una persona o a un sentimiento? Esas dudas anduvieron rondando por la mente de la diosa durante todo el día, preocupando a todos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que estás mirando, Skuld? —De reojo miro a su hermana, arrodillada junto a ella en el pasillo que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, desde donde Urd llevaba horas contemplando en silencio aquel gran cerezo. A su lado, Skuld la observaba muy de cerca, parecía tener mucha curiosidad. —Y bien ¿vas a decirme qué es lo que estás mirando?

—Es que te vez muy extraña ¡Casi parece que estuvieras pensando! ¡Imagínate! ¡Tú pensando! ¿No tendrás fiebre o algo?

El hecho de que la preocupación de Skuld fuera de hecho genuina y que no estuviera palpando su frente solo para molestarla, hacía enojar a Urd muchísimo más que si se tratara de una broma. Realmente sentía ganas de morderle su gentil manito.

—Realmente no entiendo por qué tienes ese mal concepto de mí, hermanita. Anda, déjame sola un rato... La verdad no es tan extraño que tenga cosas en que pensar...

—Estás pensando en la declaración que te hizo esa chica gigante hoy ¿verdad?

—¿¡Qué!? —Esa sí que fue una gran sorpresa, ella estaba segura de que nadie las había visto, pero aún cuando parecía lo contrario, Urd trató de hacerse la desentendida. Con una risita nerviosa y mirando al cielo habló alegremente— ¿De qué rayos hablas? No tengo idea de nada de lo que dices. No ha pasado nada entre Cheery y yo.

—¡No estás siendo sincera conmigo! —Sculd agitaba sus puños frente a su pecho y hablaba con vehemencia, demostrándole a su hermana lo bien que la conocía— ¡Te has puesto toda roja cuando dijiste su nombre! ¡Además, estás poniendo los ojos bizcos como siempre que me mientes!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Nómbrame una sola vez que te haya mentido!

—¡No me cambies el tema, tramposa! ¿Estás o no estás preocupada porque Belldandy la ha invitado a cenar esta noche? ¿No es eso lo que te tiene mirando al infinito y haciéndote guardar un silencio que no te caracteriza para nada? Dímelo, por favor ¿No confías en mí como para contarme lo que te pasa?

Urd estaba preparada para negarlo todo de nuevo hasta que vio los suplicantes ojos de su hermanita, el brillo de algunas lagrimas a punto de brotar se asomaba en ellos. Sintiéndose desarmada ante esas lagrimas, no pudo más que abrasar a su hermanita contra su pecho consoladoramente, acariciándole el cabello para tranquilizarla.

—Ya, ya Skuld. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres una buena hermana. Tienes razón en que algo pasó entre nosotras, pero no he querido hablar de eso con nadie porque me siento muy extraña al respecto, tampoco sé como hablar del asunto con nadie y en especial no sabía como decírtelo a ti, no porque no confíe en ti, sabes muy bien que confío plenamente en ti, pero es que me cuesta trabajo imaginar que tú hayas podido pasar por algo como esto que me ha pasado a mí. Eres muy inocente y no quise asustarte, ni hacerte ver la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera sucederte a ti también.

—No veo lo que dices. Algún día alguien se me declarara como el tonto de Keiishi lo hizo con Belldandy y como esa grandullona lo ha hecho contigo. No veo por qué eso deba asustarme.

—Y no hay razón para que te asuste, es solo que hay veces en las que enterarse de los sentimientos de otra persona puede ser perturbador. Por ejemplo esta vez. ¡Cielos! En toda mi larga vida nunca había tenido que pasar por esto por una mujer. ¿Puedes ver ahora por qué me siento tan extraña?

—Un poco —se separó de Urd, secando cuidadosamente sus ojos aún llenos de curiosidad— pero... ¿Quieres decir que si en lugar de una chica hubiera sido un hombre quien se te declarara, las cosas habrían sido diferentes? ¿Acaso le hubieras aceptado su amor?

Y ese era precisamente el meollo del asunto. Urd se quedó nuevamente mirando al cerezo como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia pues esa era la pregunta para la que precisamente no tenía respuesta. ¿Cuántas miles de veces se le habían declarado en su vida? ¿A cuantas personas había rechazado en todos estos años, miles de años? Ese era el asunto en realidad, ya que no se trataba ni siquiera de que aquella fuera la primera vez que una mujer se le declaraba (se sonrojó al recordar esas ocasiones, llevándose una mano al rostro y cerrando los ojos un tanto vanidosamente pensó "no me odien por ser hermosa, no puedo evitarlo"), sino que aquella era sin duda la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba tan abierta y apasionadamente, sin el más mínimo temor y sin que la lujuria fuera el principal detonante. Ella sabía lo que sintió en aquel momento, ella sabía lo que resplandecía en los ojos de Cheery mientras le entregaba su corazón sin restricciones. Era amor, uno de los más intensos y sinceros que Urd hubiera visto en su vida. Así que todo se resumía a un par de preguntas: "¿Por qué la rechacé en realidad?" y "¿Acaso todos los motivos que me he dado para rechazar a alguien han sido solo excusas?".

—¡Urd! —Skuld la movió empujándola por el hombro como tratando de despertarla— Otra vez te has quedado en silencio y mirando al vacío como hipnotizada ¿Qué te pasa?

—Skuld —su voz sonaba un poco pesada— ¿Por qué crees tú que he permanecido sola todo este tiempo?

—¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca has estado sola...

—No te hagas la tontita —Urd sonreía levemente, esa sonrisa la hacía lucir mucho más triste— sabes lo que quiero decir.

Skuld suspiró resignada.

—Sí, lo sé. Si tengo que responderte, yo diría que es porque te gusta mucho tu libertad. Definitivamente no eres un ama de casa natural como nuestra querida Belldandy...

—¿Hablaban de mí?

Sobresaltadas, a Urd y Skuld casi se les sale el corazón del susto. Ambas se dieron algunos golpecitos en el pecho y respiraron agitadamente por la boca hasta que lograron calmarse. Skuld habló primero.

—¿Cascabel?

—Uno bien grande...

—Muchachas, no deberían hablar sobre mí regalo de cumpleaños enfrente de mí si desean sorprenderme. Y no es por ser ingrata, ¿pero ya se les olvidaron todos los cascabeles que tengo?. Ya tengo un armario lleno de ellos —miró al cielo y se llevó el dedo índice al mentón— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me regalara esos cascabeles?

Urd y Skuld se miraron con complicidad recordando uno de sus planes secretos. Luego miraron a Belldandy sonriendo con aparente inocencia.

—¿Venías a decirnos algo, querida hermanita? —Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo con un tonito canturreado.

—¡Oh, sí! Solo quería recordarles que hoy tenemos invitados a cenar y me preguntaba si Skuld puede venir a darme una mano en la cocina.

—¿Por qué solo yo? —Protesto la más joven de las diosas— ¡Urd también está sin hacer nada!

—¿De verdad la quieres a ella cerca de la estufa?

—¡Oye!

—¡Huy, tienes razón!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, enana?

Skuld corrió riendo a esconderse tras Belldandy antes de que Urd la atrapara. Con Belldandy entre las dos, ambas se dedicaron a sacarse la lengua y a hacerse gestos. Aún con la diferencia de estaturas era difícil para cualquiera adivinar cual era la mayor.

—No te enojes, Urd —dijo Belldandy apaciguadoramente— tengo una misión mejor para ti. ¿Podrías por favor adornar el comedor y preparar la mesa para nuestros invitados? Estoy contando con tu espíritu festivo y tu habilidad para organizar fiestas.

—Está bien, me ocuparé de eso. Pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti, odiosita —señaló a Skuld— tenemos una conversación pendiente —fingiendo que seguía enojada, disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo a su hermanita.

—Seguro —le devolvió el guiño— luego nos las arreglaremos, pesada.

—Ya, ya, dejen de pelear. Vamos, Skuld, tenemos mucho que hacer. ¡Ah, y una cosilla más, Urd!

—¿Qué será, querida hermana?

—¿Podrías estar pendiente de los invitados que vallan llegando, por favor?

—Claro, cuenta conmigo.

Luego de agradecerle de antemano su ayuda la dejaron sola de nuevo. Eso de ser la anfitriona siempre le había gustado, pero esta vez había algo sobre lo que no había pensado. ¿Qué haría cuando abriera la puerta y se encontrara de nuevo con Cheery? Urd respiró profundamente, recuperando su magnifico animo de siempre antes de encaminarse a preparar lo que le habían pedido.

—¡Oh, vamos! Tampoco es como para preocuparse tanto.

¿O sí...?


	4. Entre dioses y demonios

Entre los dioses y los demonios.

Urd estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente en disimular sus nervios mientras atendía a los invitados de la fiesta. Ataviada con un llamativo kimono de seda rojo, de mangas amplias como alas de mariposa, un obi negro y dorado con un gran lazo en su espalda, y bastante revelador que solo le cubría desde la mitad del pecho hasta muy por encima de la mitad de los muslos, conversaba y bebía alegremente sin parecer preocupada por nada. Pero en realidad la tensión que sentía dentro de sí por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaría cuando se reencontrara con Cheery, y al mismo tiempo la incertidumbre de no saber por qué no había llegado todavía, la estaban matando. Se sentía como si estuviera parada con los pies metidos dentro de un par de zapatos demasiado pequeños para ella. Así que al notar que ya algunos la estaban mirando raro, así como si fueran a empezar a preguntarle de nuevo si se sentía bien o si estaba enferma, elegantemente se disculpó y dijo que saldría un momento a tomar aire. Al poco rato y sin darse cuenta realmente de por qué había decidido caminar en esa dirección, Urd se encontraba parada en el porche de la casa, tratando de tranquilizarse con un poco de sake.

—¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo misma de siempre cuando pienso en ella? —Dándose cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta, miró a ambos lados solo para asegurarse de que Belldandy no estaba a punto de aparecer de pronto otra vez. Suspiró pesadamente y se recostó de una de las vigas del porche— ¿Por qué me siento tan afectada... Por ella?

Una sensación familiar llamó la atención de Urd. Era un dulce aroma que resultaba irresistible e inconfundible para ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada en dirección al árbol detrás del cual provenía el olor, lo que descubrió la dejó muy sorprendida. Era Cheery quien estaba sentada al pie del árbol, tres ramos de flores estaban junto a ella y en su mano sostenía una botella de sake abierta. Fue el olor del licor lo que había atraído a Urd, quien viendo la imagen un tanto abatida de la chica no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida de nuevo por su causa.

—¡Oye, linda! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡La fiesta es adentro!

Cheery se puso de pie de un salto, parecía estar bastante nerviosa.

—¡Hola, Urd! Eeeh... Lo siento... Yo... Yo te traía un regalo... Bueno, le traía un regalo a cada una de ustedes, pero cuando me enteré de cuanto te gusta el sake pensé en traerte una botella, pero yo... Bueno, yo...

—¿¡Es para mí!? ¡Gracias! —Le arrebató la botella medio llena a Cheery de las manos, bebiéndose enseguida un buen y largo trago. "¡Vaya! De verdad le gusta mucho el sake fino" pensó la chica al ver la buena bebida de la diosa, quien casi se acaba lo que quedaba dentro de la botella de un solo jalón— ¡AAAAAH! ¡Este definitivamente es mi favorito! ¡Delicioso, delicioso! —Por un segundo se había olvidado de Cheery, sintiéndose un poco mal por su descortesía, Urd se preocupó por saber qué estaba haciendo ella allí sentada en soledad— ¡Lo siento, parece que me he distraído un poco! ¿Me dirías por favor por qué no has querido entrar? A juzgar por la botella, parece que llevas rato aquí.

—Eh... Sí, me disculpo por haberme tomado buena parte de tu obsequio, pero es que... Verás, yo jamás me he sentido muy cómoda en las fiestas. Cuando tu hermana me invito, dijo que era una cena, así que pensé que serían solo algunos cuantos extraños, eso puedo manejarlo. Pero al llegar aquí y darme cuenta de que en realidad era una gran fiesta... Bueno, el hecho es que sentí que requería de un poco más de tiempo para hacerme a la idea. ¿Comprendes?

—La verdad, no. No entiendo por qué has tenido que tomarte media botella de sake solo para tener el valor de entrar a una fiesta...

—Lo del sake no ha sido por la fiesta, sino... Por ti. No me sentí de pronto con el valor suficiente para tener que lidiar con los sentimientos que me produces, si además tengo que estar disimulándolos enfrente de tanta gente. Lo siento, no quisiera hacer nada que te incomodara o avergonzara enfrente de tus amigos. Creo que será mejor si me voy, lamento haberme bebido tu regalo. Adiós.

—¡Espera un momento! No digas tonterías, no tienes que irte. Ya que estás aquí lo menos que puedes hacer es venir a la fiesta conmigo, solo que... —Urd agitó la botella casi vacía en el aire, mirando a Cheery pícaramente.

—Entiendo, por favor espérame un momento mientras voy por otra botella.

Urd la atrapó, tomándola de la mano para impedir que se fuera.

—No se trata de eso precisamente. —Miró a la chica de arriba a abajo— ¿Sabes? Ese estilo un tanto masculino que tienes de vestir no te queda del todo mal —Cheery llevaba puesto un blazer y pantalones negros de vestir, junto con una blusa blanca sencilla; así, sin nada de maquillaje ni ningún adorno en especial— pero no me parece apropiado que una mujer tan hermosa como tú vaya a una fiesta vestida así.

Cheery se sonrojo un poco.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Una gotita de sudor apareció junto al rostro de Urd.

—Eh... No nos desviemos del tema. La cuestión es que siendo que no estas vestida para la ocasión y que me debes algo por haberte tomado mi sake ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer algo por mí?

—No tienes que preguntar ¡Claro que sí, lo que quieras!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos, recoge las flores y sígueme! ¡Vamos a ponerte hermosa para que todos vean la maravilla que eres en realidad!

—No creo que en realidad sea una buena idea...

—¡E-e! ¡Sin replicar! ¡Esto es algo en lo que tienes que complacerme!

Aún sabiendo que tal vez Urd se estuviera aprovechando de sus sentimientos, Cheery no opuso ninguna resistencia, después de todo ella quería complacerla en todo. Y aunque quisiera evitarlo, sacársela a como diera lugar de la mente y el corazón. La verdad era que estaba dispuesta a todo por conquistar a Urd. Uno hace muchas tonterías por amor, muchas tonterías...


	5. Como solo una diosa

Como solo una diosa.

Urd ya llevaba casi media hora desaparecida, sin saber que había entrado por detrás de la casa y se había escabullido hasta su cuarto llevando consigo a Cheery, ya algunos empezaban apreocuparse.

Veinte minutos antes, en la habitación de Urd:

Cheery no esperaba que la misma primera noche del día en que había conocido a aquella mujer maravillosa, ella estaría apresurándola vehementemente a que se desnudara, claro que lo hacía mientras le daba la espalda y revisaba en su armario en busca de algún vestido a su parecer más apropiado para la ocasión, pero de igual manera la cosa no dejaba de ser curiosa y hasta graciosa para la nerviosa Cheery. Ella estaba feliz de ver como Urd realmente la estaba tratando como a una vieja y querida amiga. Muy feliz. Por su parte, Urd solo fingía que estaba buscando un vestido, en realidad estaba imaginando como sería el mejor vestido que podía hacer aparecer para que Cheery se viera tan sencillamente arrebatadora que ningún hombre de la fiesta pudiera resistirse a tratar de conquistarla. No era como si sencillamente quisiera tan solo quitársela de encima haciendo que se enamorara de alguien más, sino que genuinamente deseaba que Cheery encontrara a alguien que fuera capaz de hacerla feliz en todas las formas en las que ella jamás podría

—(¿Rojo? No, yo estoy vestida de rojo ¿Blanco? No, se vería muy pálida. No quiero que se vista de negro hoy, tiene que ser más alegre) —Pensaba Urd mientras que miraba por encima de su hombro con disimulo la figura semidesnuda de Cheery esperando pacientemente tras ella— ¡Eureka, lo he encontrado! —Exclamó al idear por fin en su mente el vestido perfecto según ella, haciéndolo aparecer al instante— ¡Con este diseño mío a dos tonos de verde que simula el ondular del mar, los dejarás a todos deslumbrados! ¡De prisa, tengo que ver como te queda!

El vestido en cuestión aparte de ser de hombros caidos, tenía un muy pronunciado escote en "V" que le llegaba hasta el ombligo a Cheery, y no parecía tener ningún punto de anclaje que sirviera para mantenerlo en su lugar. Lo que sí era que era lo suficientemente largo como para llegarle a Cheery hasta los tobillos, no que la abertura que se extendía por encima de su pierna derecha dejara mucho para la imaginación. Aún con su larguísimo cabello suelto cayéndole hasta la cintura Cheery no se sentía para nada lo suficientemente cubierta.

—Urd... Tu vestido está muy lindo, pero...

—No te preocupes por se que caiga. Mira.

Urd le hizo apartar sus manos de donde las tenía para sujetarse el vestido a la altura de sus pechos.

—Estas cositas aquí sirven de adhesivo. Si las humedecen... —Nuevamente en una actitud bastante inocente, aunque sexy y que pudo prestarse para muy malas interpretaciones, Urd lamió con su propia lengua los adhesivos, estampándolos luego sobre los senos se Cheery teniendo mucho cuidado de tapar bien todo lo que se suponía que debía ocultarse— ...al rato se quedan bien pegadas, podrás despegarlas luego con un poco de alcohol...

Urd se sintió gravemente acalorada al darse cuenta de que Cheery había posado sus manos sobre las de ella, presionándolas suavemente contra sus senos mientras la miraba apasionadamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabías que cada vez que tan solo me rozas con tus manos me haces la mujer más feliz de la Tierra?

—Por favor suéltame —le pidió con gentileza; aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía apartar su mirada de la suya— por favor entiende que yo no tengo esas... "Inclinaciones".

—Yo no sabía que las tenía hasta que te vi por primera vez. Nunca antes me había pasado que no pudiera resistirme a una emoción y es la primera vez que me emociono así por una mujer.

Al escuchar eso, Urd sintió que tal vez podría estarle mintiendo, sino ¿entonces quien era aquella Bliss que le había escuchado nombrar tan emocionadamente en el trailer?

—¿Estás segura que nunca antes habías amado a una mujer? —Inquirió con disimulada sospecha.

—¡Sí, totalmente segura!

—¿Estás segura, segura de que nunca antes has amado a una mujer? —Mientras que no supiera quien era Bliss no podría creerle.

—¡Sí, totalmente segura! —Hizo una breve pausa que avivó las sospechas de Urd— Bueno... Sí es cierto que amo mucho a mí madre y a mí herma... ¡Pero eso es muy diferente a lo que siento por ti! Ojalá pudieras verlo. ¿No puedes verlo en mis ojos? —Y era difícil no verlo— ¿No puedes sentirlo en mi corazón? —Y era imposible no sentirlo, sobretodo ahora que estaba presionando sus manos con más fuerza— ¿No puedes darte cuenta de que no hay más nadie a quien yo ame con tanta fuerza como a ti?

La situación se había puesto bastante ardiente. Abrumada con una intensidad mayor a la que jamás había sentido en su vida, Urd no se sentía capaz de impedirle a Cheery besarla como lentamente se proponía hacerlo en aquel momento. Sus labios se encontraron con gran sutileza y dulzura, aquella sensación superaba por mucho cualquier expectativa que pudieran tener de cómo pudiera ser ese beso, primero muy suave y gentil, luego cada vez más ardoroso y profundo. Tan ebria de pasión como se sentía, Urd apenas si pudo lograr controlarse lo suficiente como para poder separarse de Cheery antes de que las cosas se salieran verdaderamente de control.

—¡Lo siento! —Urd estaba muy alterada, respiraba trabajosamente— ¡No puedo hacerte esto!

—No te disculpes, por favor. Ha sido mi culpa, he irrespetado tu deseo de que seamos solo amigas y lo siento. No soy capaz de tener el descaro de pedirte perdón... Lamento mucho haberme propasado contigo, sí deseas que me vaya...

—No es eso, no sería justo que te odiara solo por amarme. Es solo... Tú no lo entiendes, no es tu culpa que no lo entiendas, es solo que no puedes ver que yo no soy la persona que puede hacerte feliz.

—Eso no es verdad, tú sí eres...

—No digas nada más —Posó su dedo amablemente sobre los labios de Cheery— Dejémoslo así... Por favor.

—Está bien, pero aún creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—No seas tonta, ese vestido te queda demasiado bien como para que no me hagas el favor de lucirlo. Ven, déjame ponerte algo de maquillaje sutil, unos aretes y unas cuantas pulseras y estarás lista para venir conmigo a la fiesta. ¡Huy, debemos apurarnos, ya llevó como veinte minutos desaparecida y...! —Un misterioso chispazo surcó la mente de Urd— Ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que me causa curiosidad ¿Podrías decirme cual es el nombre de tu hermana?

Cheery entristeció de pronto. Urd pudo constatar que recordarla le producía dolor.

—Ella... Su nombre era Bliss... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Lo siento, es que sentí que debía preguntar. Lamento...

—Está bien, no te preocupes —despejó su rostro para que Urd pudiera trabajar con libertad— Bien, estoy lista para lo que quieras hacerme. Solo te pido que no tapes mis cicatrices.

—¡Ni me paso por la mente, preciosa! —Dijo agitando su mano adelante y atrás, luego se dispuso a maquillarla con su alegría de siempre.

"Así que Bliss es su hermana que falleció" pensó Urd, "ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido, mucho sentido". En efecto ahora era mucho más fácil de comprender muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido, lo único que se negaba a aceptar era por qué aquel beso le había gustado tanto...


	6. Amanecer

Amanecer.

—¡Miren a quien me he encontrado afuera!

La atención de todos fue rápidamente atraída por la alegre exclamación de Urd, quien obligaba a Cheery, prácticamente arrastrándola por el brazo del que la tenía tomada, a hacer una verdadera gran entrada. Al instante de verlas a ambas juntas en aquellos vistosos trajes que le sentaban tan bien sobre sus preciosos cuerpos esbeltos, todos quedaron completamente maravillados, momentáneamente deslumbrados por tanta belleza junta.

—(Urd, todos nos están mirando) —susurro Cheery— (No me siento cómoda así).

—(No seas tonta, te prometo que si te relajas te divertirás mucho) —respondió la regente del pasado mientras trataba de obligarla a acercarse a un grupo de los amigos de Keiishi— (¡Vamos, tú que puedes deja que los hombres te admiren y las mujeres te envidien! Ven y muéstrales de qué estás hecha).

—(Con este vestido es muy difícil que no puedan ver _todo_ de lo que estoy hecha...)

—(Chist) ¡Hey, muchachos! Les presento a mi amiga Cheery ¿La recuerdan? Ella estuvo a punto de vencer a Keiishi hoy.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡La corredora misteriosa, claro que la recordamos! ¡Bienvenida —dijeron todos a coro— es un placer conocerla!

—Gracias, lo mismo digo.

—Permítame felicitarla por su buen gusto para vestir, realmente se ve usted muy elegante esta noche.

Para Cheery ese tipo de comentarios siempre ocultan un trasfondo morboso, en sí, cualquier comentario sobre su apariencia, en especial los favorables, le ponían de muy mal humor, pero aquella noche trató de controlarse, así que en lugar del mortal silencio y la mirada asesina que suele emplear en esas ocasiones, se limitó a responder con la mayor amabilidad que pudo, que cuando poco sonaba bastante intimidante.

—Gracias, pero la verdad es que no suelo vestirme de esta manera. Este no es el tipo de vestido que suelo escoger, si lo estoy vistiendo es porque no he podido negarme a la asesoría de imagen de Urd. Imagino que saben lo persuasiva que puede ser.

Luego de escuchar su profunda voz, todos ellos lucían mucho más pequeños al lado de Cheery de lo que ya lucían debido a los 2 metros de estatura de la imponente nórdica. Al responder, la voz del sujeto sonaba como la de un ratoncito.

—Claro, claro. Es completamente cierto que es imposible negarle nada a Urd cuando está determinada a obtenerlo... —Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa— Eh... Con permiso, creo que me está llamando mi mamá...

El pequeño grupo se retiró lentamente con una sombra azul en sus caras. Realmente parecían asustados de permanecer cerca de Cheery, así que disimuladamente se alejaron de ella, dejando a Urd parada junto a ella con un gesto de desanimado asombro en su cara y una enorme gota de sudor junto a la misma.

—Vaya... Eso no resultó como esperaba. Al menos pudiste ser un poco más amistosa con ellos ¿No crees?

—No.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a manera de regaño— ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan amable con ellos como lo eres conmigo?

—Porque me molesta mucho cuando alguien viene a juzgarme por mi apariencia, cuando ni siquiera se toman la molestia de leer bien mi rostro, de ver estas cicatrices que gritan que no soy quien ellos creen —hasta este punto su mirada se ocupaba de vigilar la retirada del grupillo de chicos asustados, pero antes de seguir hablando volvió a mirar a Urd a sus ultramarinos ojos con esa impresionante intensidad que por poco hacía desfallecer a la diosa cuando la contemplaba— Además de que a ellos no los amo como a ti.

—Por favor contrólate. Yo no... Yo no puedo, lo siento. Sencillamente no puedo... —Muy apenada, Urd apartó su mirada de la de Cheery, haciéndola comprender que estaba presionándola demasiado.

—Lo siento, tienes razón y no voy a insistir más, por está noche al menos. No puedo prometerte nada más, excepto que voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no arruinarte la fiesta ¿Está bien?

—¡Perfecto! —Urd no es de las que se queda deprimida mucho tiempo— ¡Vamos, aquel otro grupo de chicos lindos estoy segura de que es más listo que el anterior! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Sin darse cuenta, Urd había acaparado a la señorita Hammerarm desde el principio y no le había dado ni siquiera oportunidad de ir a saludar a los anfitriones de la fiesta. Keiishi y Belldandy contemplaban la situación desde el final del salón muy divertidos, a diferencia de Skuld, quien estaba obviamente celosa y enojada.

—Esa chica no está dejando que Urd se divierta como siempre ¡Qué odiosa!

—Vamos, Skuld. Pero si es Urd quien no le da paz a la pobre muchacha...

—¡Tú no digas nada, tú eres un odioso también!

—Skuld, por favor irías a la cocina a revisar si ya está lista la siguiente ronda de bocadillos.

—Está bien... —Parecía la propia niñita regañada, pero no se había dado por vencida— Pero en lo que regrese haré algo para que esa grandullona deje en paz a Urd. Ya lo verán.

—Skuld se ve muy linda cuando se molesta. ¿No te parece Keiishi?

—Cuando tú estás presente no puedo darme cuenta de la belleza de nadie más, Belldandy —El muchacho no es tan tonto como parece ¿Eh?— pero de seguro es muy celosa en lo que respecta a ustedes dos. ¿Crees que todo estará bien? Ella no es capaz de armar un escándalo ¿Verdad?

—No te preocupes, Urd sabe bien como tratar con ella.

—Y... ¿Cómo crees que terminaran las cosas entre... Ya sabes... Ellas?

Belldandy dirigió su tranquila mirada hacia las dos rubias. Para ella era muy claro lo qué estaba pasando, pero aunque no podía ver realmente lo que ocurría en el futuro, igual sonreía muy apaciblemente.

—Ella estará bien. De seguro ella estará bien. —Solo dijo eso y nada más, al parecer era obvio de quien estaba hablando.

Skuld salió de la cocina con dos bandejas de tartaletas de cangrejo y salchichas tipo cóctel con sus respectivos tazones de aderezo en medio y una expresión de determinación inquebrantable en sus ojos. Era la hora de demostrar que no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara a otra de sus hermanas sin pelear. Y al verla acercarse luego de dejar las bandejas sobre la mesa con esa mirada tan familiar, Urd supo que era la hora de iniciar verdaderamente la fiesta. Justo cuando Skuld abría la boca para decir la primera palabra, Urd la tomó por asalto.

—¡Hermanita, has llegado justo a tiempo! ¡Ven, dale unas buenas lecciones de baile a nuestra invitada! —Haló a Cheery hasta ponerla enfrente de la confundida Skuld— No ha podido bailar en toda la noche porque no sabe como y ninguno de los muchachos le podrá enseñar tan bien como sé que tú lo harás. Sé que no me harás quedar mal ¿Verdad? Perfecto. ¡Adelante! —De una palmada impulsó a Cheery al centro de la pista de baile, de inmediato abrieron espacio, haciendo a un lado para contemplar el espectáculo montado por Urd.

—¡Hey! ¿Y por qué no tú...? —Con un gentil y fraterno empujón, la muy sonriente Urd no le dio tiempo a su hermanita para replicar. Lo próximo de lo que Skuld se dio cuenta era de que había chocado contra algo a la vez firme y suave. No fue muy grato para ella descubrir que su cabeza había quedado justo debajo de los senos Cheery. Muy avergonzada se separó de ella con prontitud, para luego buscar con mirada furiosa a la tramposa de su hermana mayor. La encontró muy contenta, parada al lado del estereo con una gran copa de sake en una mano mientras la saludaba burlonamente con la otra. Skuld estaba a punto de protestar con todas sus ganas, pero se contuvo al sentir aquella gentil mano posándose sobre su hombro, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Belldandy, pero para su sorpresa era Cheery, quien además le estaba mirando con unos muy tiernos ojos suplicantes. Skuld aún no estaba del todo ablandada por eso, pero...

—(Ayúdame por favor) —Le pidió Cheery lo más quedamente que pudo— (Ella no ha parado de insistir en que baile con alguien, y no se detendrá hasta que lo haga. Por favor, ayúdame a salir de esto).

—(¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede, en realidad no sabes bailar o es solo que no quieres hacerlo?).

—(Por favor, disimuladamente mira a esos sujetos) —Skuld hizo lo que se le pedía, de reojo miró a los amigos motociclistas de Keiishi— (No son malos sujetos del todo, pero en cuanto ven a una mujer como yo se transforman y parecen verdaderas hienas, hienas voraces y asquerosas) —No le fue difícil a Skuld ver que ella tenía razón, realmente las miradas de aquellos hombres eran repulsivas ante sus ojos— (Por favor, pretendamos que me enseñas a bailar por un rato, solo hasta que se me ocurra una manera de salir del paso. Por favor, no quiero que ninguno de esos sujetos me toque).

Skuld miraba en silencio los ojos suplicantes de Cheery, y aún cuando deseaba tenerle al menos un poco de antipatía, no pudo negar que era cierto que aquellos tipos se comportaban de una manera muy desagradable. Así que con la misma expresión de determinación con la que había salido dispuesta a alejarla de su hermana, Skuld asintió decididamente. Sin decir nada le dio a entender a Cheery que desde luego que la ayudaría. Al ver el cambio en su rostro antes afligido y ahora alegre, a Skuld realmente se le dificultó mucho más el tenerle ese poco de antipatía que deseaba.

Por su parte, la divertida diosa del pasado ya había decidido cual de los cds iba a colocar.

—"Wild Techno Blow Heads Party-Mix" Esto de seguro obligará a mi hermanita a moverse. ¡Adelante y sin compasión!

Realmente era un ritmo muy movido. Skuld y Cheery se miraron las caras, sabían que solo había una manera de salir de aquello bien paradas y no estaban dispuestas a fallar. Ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo y comenzó la diversión.

—Solo sígueme, presta mucha atención a lo que hago ¿Ok?

Skuld, haciendo círculos en el aire con una mano y la otra en la cintura, meneaba sus caderas de un lado al otro procurando no perderle paso al bum-bum de la música. Luego de la segunda vuelta, Cheery comenzó a imitarla.

—Eres muy buena bailando —comentó Cheery con sincera amabilidad— a mí por otra parte no debe tardarse en notárseme la torpeza. Yo soy más lo que llamaríamos una _Heavy Metal Girl_, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡Claro, si a mí también me encanta el Heavy Metal! —Skuld es muy buena con las maquinas ¿No es tan sorprendente que le guste el Heavy Metal, verdad?. De hecho le gusta tanto que al escuchar aquel comentario de Cheery, por poco y se olvida que estaba bailando con "el enemigo"— Eh... Sigamos ahora con este paso.

Skuld agitaba su torso al mismo tiempo que lo hacía también con sus manos y sus caderas, subiendo y bajando un poco mientras lo hacía. Cheery volvió a imitarla lo mejor que pudo, no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea de que con aquel movimiento sus pechos virtualmente libres pudieran comenzar a saltar como si tuvieran vida propia. Pero por más cuidado que tuvo, algunas cosas son inevitables. Trató se seguir conversando con Skuld en un intento de olvidarse de la manera en la que de seguro debían estar mirándola aquel montón de babosos.

—¿Y que banda te gusta más? A mi siempre me han gustado los viejos trabajos de Black Sabbath.

—Ozzy dice que ellos no eran una banda Heavy Metal.

—Ya sé que él dice que eran una banda de Hard Rock, pero lo que me gustaría saber es que banda te gusta más a ti ¿Me lo dirías, por favor?

—Me gustan muchas cosas diferentes —estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ser algo odiosa con Cheery, no quería que se confundiera y pensara que le agradaba ni nada por el estilo. Cambiaron de paso de nuevo, ahora se agitaban de derecha a izquierda, dando un salto hacia una lado cada cuarto movimiento de caderas.

—A mí también me cuesta decidirme a la hora de escoger un favorito, pero si tuviera que decidirme obligatoriamente por uno, de seguro sería Manowar...

—¡Manowar! —Ahora sí que se le había acabado la antipatía a Skuld— ¿Te gusta Manowar?

—Claro, el "Battle Hims" siempre me pone una sonrisa en los labios.

Poco a poco la conversación entre las dos se fue tornando más y más animada. Ambas se estaban divirtiendo bastante, poco a poco se fueron soltando mientras bailaban y charlaban placidamente, ya no solo de música, sino también sobre videojuegos e incluso sobre motocicletas, sus motores y su construcción, tema que desde luego es dominado a la perfección por la linda Skuld. Por su parte, ya no podía seguir pensando en alejar a Cheery de su hermana. Ahora lo que quería era acercarse más ella misma a la dorada corredora; en una forma meramente amistosa desde luego. Por el otro lado, Cheery definitivamente se había salido de su papel de supuesta mala bailarina y muy alegre danzaba, saltando y chocando sus caderas con las de su nueva amiga y compañera de baile en una forma que claramente demostraba que ya no le importaba que la estuvieran mirando o no. Quizás era porque la buena dosis de sake que se había tomado antes de ser encontrada por Urd finalmente se le había subido a la cabeza, quizás era la penetrante vibración de la música en su subconsciente recordándole el significado de su nombre, o tal vez fue por una combinación de ambas, no había manera de saberlo con certeza, pero lo que si podía notarse con relativa facilidad, siempre y cuando sus sentidos no estuvieran medio nublados por esa misma combinación de música y alcohol como el caso de la gran mayoría de los presentes, era para quien estaba bailando Cheery con toda su alma y corazón aquella noche.

Nada parecía salirle bien a Urd aquella noche. Primero no pudo resistirse y sucumbió ante el beso de Cheery, luego no pudo encontrar a nadie que pudiera cautivarla apartando su mente de ese deseo loco de conquistarla, y por último estaba este intento de provocar que al menos alguien se atreviera a acercársele y bailar con Cheery, atrayéndolos a su trampa valiéndose de la combinación entre el encanto juvenil e inocente de Skuld y la deslumbrante voluptuosidad avasalladora de Cheery (pudo haberlo hecho ella misma, pero si bien ellas son intimidantes por separado, juntas de seguro se verían sobrehumanamente inalcanzables como para que la trampa funcionara; además de que siempre es divertido ver como reaccionará Skuld en una situación como esa). Todo había sido fracaso, tras fracaso, tras fracaso. Sobretodo ahora que sentía ese algo extraño rondándole la cabeza como un gran mosco que no lograba espantar con nada. Lo que le molestaba era darse cuenta de esa sensación tan odiosa, ese ardor en sus mejillas cada vez que las dos bailarinas se tocaban, cada vez que se tomaban de las manos, se rozaban la una a la otra, se reían entre ellas divertidas, ajenas a todo lo que les rodeaba hasta que de pronto le lanzaban alguna mirada a ella. Por un lado sintiendo que Skuld tal vez se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que debía, sintiendo que Skuld le estaba devolviendo la broma con toda la saña que se merecía por tratar de utilizar a su hermanita tan egoístamente. Y por el otro lado totalmente sobrecogida por el efecto que le causaban las ardientes miradas de Cheery, la cuales eran como una verdadera postal del Paraíso diciéndole con grandes y finas letras rojas y brillantes como sus cicatrices "Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Desearía que estuvieras aquí ahora mismo"; y ella se sentía como si pudiera lanzarse de una sola vez y con los ojos cerrados en medio de aquella pista de baile, haciendo a un lado a cualquiera en medio de las dos, solo para darle una verdadera lección de baile a esa bribona que amenazaba con arrancarle el corazón de un zarpazo.

—No puedo creer que sea tan fácil... No puedo creer que esté celosa...—Pensó en voz alta, por suerte no tan alta como para que alguien la escuchara, o quizás sí.

Urd se percató de pronto y con un buen sobresalto que alguien estaba junto a ella, nuevamente se trataba de Belldandy, cuanto había visto, notado y escuchado resultaba en un verdadero misterio solo viendo su bello rostro siempre sereno. Sabiendo que solo había una manera de que Urd pudiera escucharla claramente en aquel momento, Belldandy le transmitió sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que fingía que le hablaba normalmente.

—¿Qué te sucede, querida hermana mayor? Parece que no estás disfrutando la fiesta. Es raro que Skuld esté bailando y tú no.

—Déjate de tonterías, queridita. De seguro ya lo sabes todo ¿No es así? —Urd no estaba molesta, más bien parecía deprimida— No sé que hacer y como de seguro te habrás dado cuenta ya, estoy a punto de perderme por ella. ¿Algún consejo? ¡Y por favor no me vayas a salir con algo trillado como que sigua a mi corazón ni nada por el estilo!

La compasiva mano de Belldandy se posó delicadamente sobre el hombro de su perturbada hermana mayor. Su silencio más que un vacío en cierta forma era precioso y dorado, una señal inequívoca de la plena confianza que sentía por Urd, quien le devolvió su sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento. Luego Belldandy se dispuso a bajar lentamente el volumen de la música, atrayendo de esa manera toda la atención de la concurrencia sobre sí.

—Disculpen amigos, la cena ya está lista y servida. Así que con gusto les invito a pasar al comedor si son tan amables. Gracias.

Ella se encaminó delante del grupo, encontrándose con Keiishi antes de entrar al comedor. Solo Urd, Skuld y Cheery se fueron quedando rezagadas en el salón. En aquel momento Urd contempló una extraña escena que le hizo sentirse a punto de explotar en un arrebato de furia celosa contra las dos alegres bailarinas frente a ella. Skuld y Cheery ya no estaban bailando, pero la segunda, quien se había inclinado pronunciadamente para abrazar a su pequeña amiga, sujetándole la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra le apartaba cariñosamente su espesa cabellera para susurrarle algo con sus hermosos labios carmesí casi rozando la orejita atenta de Skuld, quien la abrazaba de vuelta con toda confianza y gran cariño. Urd no podía creer la enorme envidia y celos que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, nunca antes en su vida había querido tanto estar en el lugar de alguien más y eso estaba terminando de enloquecerla. Definitivamente parecía que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, pero aún no estaba lista para reconocer la victoria de Cheery. Aún no.

De pronto apareció Belldandy para guiar a Cheery hasta el comedor, haciéndole además una seña a sus hermanas para que no fueran a tardarse mucho en seguirlas. Al estar entonces a solas, Skuld corrió muy contenta junto a su seria y enrojecida hermana mayor, quien se sentía muy mal por estar enojada con aquella inocente criatura en aquel momento, después de todo, todo había sido su culpa desde el principio.

—¡Realmente Cheery es una chica genial! ¡Y muy simpática una vez que se deja conocer! ¡Creo que realmente podremos ser muy buenas amigas...!

—Skuld...

—Hermana... Te oyes muy triste ¿Qué sucede?

¿Cómo permanecer enojada al ver esa carita preocupada y tierna? Comprendiendo lo inmensamente estúpida que estaba siendo, Urd respiró profundamente y recobró lo más que pudo su buen humor.

—No es nada, linda —esa suave caricia en el rostro de Skuld en realidad ocultaba una amable disculpa por haber estado celosa de ella sin razón— es solo que me causa un poco de curiosidad saber que te dijo Cheery al oído hace un momento.

—¡Oh! Ella solo me estaba agradeciendo por haberla ayudado a escapar de esos tontos con los que tú has querido hacerla bailar toda la noche desde que llegó. Aunque no con esas exactas palabras. La verdad es que me pareció que a ella no le parecía que lo estuvieras haciendo con mala intención, pero de todas maneras fue muy tonto de tu parte ¿Por qué lo hacías?

—Bueno, Yo... Me resulta difícil de explicar, lo siento, reconozco que he hecho mal. ¿En serio crees que no está molesta conmigo?

—Yo le pregunte eso precisamente y me ha dicho que aunque no aprecia del todo que la hayas obligado a hacerlo, entiende y respeta tus motivos. También me dijo que lamenta haberte presionando tanto y que espera que ahora estén a mano. Realmente es una muy buena chica.

—Skuld ¿Acaso entiendes lo que está pasando aquí? Porque no lo parece.

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! —Respondió enérgicamente— ¡Ella está enamorada de ti y tú la estás rechazando igual que lo haces siempre! ¿Por qué lo haces, no puedes ver lo maravillosa que es?

—¿Y tú no vez que se trata de una mujer? ¡Además! ¿Si tanto te gusta, por qué no te la quedas tú?

Urd había hablado haciendo total gala de su famosa impulsividad, jamás se esperó aquella certera y veloz bofetada con la que Skuld le cruzó el rostro apenas terminó de formular su mal pensada frase. Con gran sorpresa se llevó una mano sobre la zona adolorida y luego observó a su hermanita frente a ella, quien la miraba evidentemente enojada.

—Nunca me ha gustado esa manera que tienes de querer siempre cambiar de tema a tu antojo. Usualmente telo perdono, pero está vez te has pasado de la raya.

—Skuld, yo...

—Todo lo que quisiera es verte practicar lo que predicas, verte luchar por tu propia felicidad como te he visto hacerlo por la de Belldandy y Keiishi. ¿Sabes algo? Nosotras como diosas parecemos aún menos libres que los propios mortales para amar a quien queramos, pero siendo tú quien me convenciste de lo contrario, me decepciona mucho pensar que en el fondo tal vez tienes demasiado temor a enamorarte. Por favor no vayas a mentirme ahora, no pretendas que ella te es indiferente, porque te conozco y sé que no es verdad. Tampoco pretendas engañarme diciéndome que en realidad te es tan importante el que ella sea una mujer, pues ya son muchas las veces que te he visto rechazar a alguien y siempre tienes una excusa e incluso te he visto rechazar pretendientes muy buenos de la manera más caprichosa. Y aunque te confieso que como tu hermanita celosa eso solía alegrarme, y que inclusive esta vez desee que la apartaras de tú lado, la verdad es que algo en ella me ha hecho reaccionar y percatarme de mí egoísmo. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero estoy segura de que tú tienes todo lo que ella necesita para ser feliz, y más aún, estoy segura de que ella tiene todo lo que necesitas tú para ser feliz —Skuld tomó sumamente emocionada las manos de Urd entre las suyas— Querida hermana Urd, por favor prométeme que me dejarás verte aunque sea tratando de ser verdaderamente feliz. Prométemelo, por favor.

Urd estaba profundamente conmovida por el discurso que acababa de escuchar, Skuld la había desarmado por completo con sus sentidas palabras, así que solo podía reaccionar de una manera.

—Te lo prometo, Skuld. Tienes mi palabra.

—¡Chicas...!

Ambas diosas se apresuraron al comedor al escuchar el llamado de su hermana. En sus rostro resplandecía una gran alegría, por motivos que solo ellas conocían...


	7. Irresistible

Irresistible.

Solo quedaban dos lugares vacíos alrededor de la mesa cuando Urd y Skuld entraron al comedor. No tan casualmente como se pensaría, uno estaba a la derecha de Cheery y el otro estaba a su izquierda. Las recién llegadas se miraron la una a la otra por un segundo, luego, sin dudarlo Urd fue a sentarse a la izquierda, dejándole la derecha a su hermanita. Cheery les dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa, a la que ambas correspondieron con agrado. Ya estando todos los comensales sentados a la mesa, procedieron a cenar, conversando entre sí muy amenamente.

—Sabes, Cheery. Hay algo que me causa curiosidad sobre ti.

Acostumbrada a escuchar esa frase antes de que comenzaran los problemas, Cheery usualmente se predispondría para lo peor rogando en silencio "por favor, que no sea tan tonto o tonta como para hacer una pregunta estúpida sobre mi rostro o algo peor". Pero siendo que esta vez quien trataba de iniciar una conversación con ella era Urd, y en un tono coqueto bastante descarado debo agregar, por primera vez en su vida Cheery se sintió capaz de responder con suma amabilidad.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras, Urd. —Normalmente Cheery es más bien tímida, pero esa no era una situación normal para ella, así que no tuvo ningún reparo en mostrarse tanto o quizás más coqueta que la propia Urd. Aparte de eso estaba feliz de ver que tenía una esperanza, después de todo su persona deseada no estaba mostrando vergüenza a la hora de mostrar su interés en ella. Más que en cualquiera de las situaciones que se prestaban para malas interpretaciones, ahora sí se sentía con derecho a tener esperanzas. Solo faltaba ver que iba a preguntarle Urd, un detalle muy importante, pero Cheery tenía fe, mucha fe.

—Verás, es que quisiera saber como llegaste a convertirte en corredora. ¿Me contarías esa historia, por favor?

—Es extraño ¿sabes? La gente siempre tiene una opinión estereotipada sobre por qué me dedico a las carreras. Algunos creen que soy el tipo de mujer que tiene algo que probar, o quizás piensan que soy una especie de aventurera. Desde luego los que más me molestan son los que piensan que debería buscar una carrera en otra parte, no te imaginas cuanto odio que me insinúen siquiera que me haga modelo o actriz; pero sea como sea, la gran mayoría de las personas se decepcionan cuando les cuento la verdad.

—¿Y que verdad es esa?

—Solo corro por el dinero. No puedo negar que me gusta hacerlo y modestia aparte soy muy buena haciéndolo —tendrían que haber visto la mirada de Cheery para Urd cuando dijo esto último, solo así podrían saber si había algún mensaje subliminal implícito en ello— pero correr no es lo que realmente me hace feliz, ni es a lo que quiero dedicarme por el resto de mi vida. ¿Decepcionada?

—No, para nada. Aún me queda saber qué es eso que te hace feliz y a lo que quieres dedicarle el resto de tu vida. ¿Me dirías lo que es, por favor?

—(A ti)

—¿Eh? Disculpa, creo que no te escuche bien. —Claro que escuchó bien. Cuan extraño era para Urd el encontrar a alguien más indiscreta que ella.

—Aikido. De hecho mi principal motivo para aceptar este contrato para correr aquí en Japón fue para poder buscar a un gran maestro de Aikido al cual pedirle que me enseñe. Uno de los más grandes deseos de mi corazón es poder llevar el Aikido verdadero conmigo cuando regrese a mi país. Bueno... Si es que después de todo no decido quedarme.

—¿Y qué podría hacerte decidir quedarte en Japón? —Urd conocía la respuesta y por eso estaba sonrojada. Se podría decir que el único motivo para hacer esa pregunta era ver cuan discretamente Cheery podía responderla, o si era capaz de dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto delante de todos de una sola vez. La intriga y la emoción estaban matando a Urd, no se había sentido tan juguetona y contenta en años.

—Pues la verdad es que he encontrado muy buenas razones como para quedarme. Por ejemplo, si la persona de quien me he enamorado me corresponde, yo que estoy sola en este mundo no podría ser tan egoísta como para apartarle de su familia y amigos. Esa es para mí una buena razón para quedarme. Pero ya hemos hablado mucho de mí ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre tú vida, cualquier cosa?

Para ese momento Urd estaba tan derretida y embelesada mirando a Cheery con el mentón apoyado en una mano, que de hecho le tomó más de diez segundos asimilar la pregunta que le había hecho. Solo entonces se alarmó y trató de buscar algún pretexto para salir del paso, sin mucho éxito en realidad. Solo un milagro podría salvarla.

—¡Me gustaría proponer un brindis! —Belldandy es una diosa, no es extraño que haga milagros— Por los nuevos amigos y los rivales justos, dos clases de personas que siempre pueden hacer mejores nuestras vidas. ¡Salud!

Urd respiró momentáneamente aliviada mientas se unía al brindis general, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de cambiar de tema, no era el momento apropiado para decirle a Cheery delante de todos que ella es una diosa y todo lo demás, también estaba el asunto de no saber como iba a reaccionar ante semejante noticia y encima de todo sabía que no podía mentir sobre quien es. Así que la cosa estaba bien difícil para ella. Al final fue Skuld quien le terminó sacándole los pies del barro.

—¿Así que Aikido, eh? Supongo que la mayoría de la gente cuando te ve no se imagina que te gustan las artes marciales, o quizás creerían que te gustaría un estilo mucho más violento.

—De hecho han sido muchos los idiotas que me han sugerido que me dedique a la lucha en lodo.

—No creo que eso califique como un arte marcial, querida —intervino Urd en son de broma— pero aparte de los moretones debe ser fabulosa para la piel.

Incluso Cheery se rió de buena gana de aquel chiste, sin percatarse del intercambió de guiños a manera de "gracias" y "de nada" entre Urd y Skuld. Al mismo tiempo, el tema de la lucha en diferentes sustancias se apoderaba de la mesa, sirviéndole a la mayor de las diosas como cortina de humo y salvándola al menos por un buen rato de tener que hablar sobre sí misma. Se sentía a salvo mientras veía como iban variando y pasando de uno a otro tópico durante la animada conversación, hasta que se percató del silencio en el que se encontraba Cheery. Ella le miraba de soslayo insistentemente en una forma a la vez seductora y en la que se podía adivinar una cierta sospecha traviesa, como la de quien maliciosamente se percata de que la persona que le interesa guarda un importante secreto. Urd no podía detener el ascenso de la intensa perturbación que le producía aquella actitud de su fiera pretendiente. Sumamente excitada trataba de disimular con su propia mirada soslayada, semioculta entre su plateado cabello, la manera en la que no le perdía paso a ninguno de los furtivos movimientos coquetos que Cheery le dedicaba. Con su celeste mirada seguía con mucha atención aquella fina uña que ella misma había laqueado de intenso rojo, acercándose a la cortina de cabellos dorados que cubría el lado izquierdo del dulce y salvaje rostro, para luego apartarla lentamente hacia atrás de su bellamente espiralada oreja, acariciando suave y sensualmente aquel virginal pabellón sin aretes de arriba hacia abajo, siguiendo entonces aquellos preciosos dedos su curso descendente como si no pudieran resistirse a la corriente de la brillante y sedosa cascada dorada que caía casi infinita junto a aquel largo y terso cuello femenino, partiéndose en dos entonces al bifurcarse sobre su perfectamente torneado hombro en el que hasta las marcas de las vacunas parecían inmaculadas; entonces aquella esplendorosa cabellera seguía dos caminos: uno más caudaloso que bajaba por su muy codiciable y esbelta espalda, la cual tenía la curva lumbar más apetitosa que Urd jamás habría creído desear besar, y otro menos denso, pero no menos llamativo, el cual bajaba para bañar de luz a sus sinuosos senos, ya de por sí luminosos gracias al grato efecto que producía a la vista su radiante piel, que aunque pálida no dejaba de irradiar salud y juventud a más no poder.

"Tramposa" pensaba Urd mientras le correspondía con una sonrisa para dejarle saber que no le había sido indiferente su actuación, "eres buena en esto, pero no tienes mi experiencia. Observa y aprende de la maestra, la escuela entra en sesión, linda chiquilla". La hora del postre había llegado muy oportunamente para Urd, en la mesa se encontraban servidos una buena variedad de dulces diversos para el deleite de los invitados, todos los cuales son elementos que Urd sabe bien como aprovechar al combinarlos con su natural picardía y voluptuosidad. Muy vistosamente apartó su cabello hacia su espalda, ondeándolo en el aire de tal modo que sus resplandecientes reflejos hipnotizaran al instante a la que deseaba fuera la victima de sus artes de seducción. Sin ninguna duda de que había tenido éxito con ese primer paso, estiró su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa para alcanzar una gran fresa que se encontraba en el tope de un tazón de las mismas con almíbar y que estaba justo en frente de la cada vez más colorada Cheery. Fingiendo inocencia, pero sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, al acercarse usando su mano izquierda, Urd no solo pudo darle una muy buena y bastante desvergonzada panorámica del paisaje dentro de su escote a su rubia admiradora, sino que también como quien no quiere la cosa, aprovechándose del hecho de tener que apoyarse con su otra mano en el suelo, Urd no perdió oportunidad de rozar insinuante y sobresaltadoramente el firme muslo de la muchacha. Luego de aquello la sonriente diosa se irguió nuevamente en su lugar para tímidamente llevarse la apetitosa frutilla hacia los labios entreabiertos, húmedos y brillantes, deteniéndose de pronto al notar la aparentemente casual gotita de almíbar que justo había ido a caer sobre uno de sus senos. "¡AH! ¡Está fría!" exclamó fingiendo sorpresa antes de limpiar la espesa gota de dulce de sobre su morena piel usando para ello solamente la punta de su dedo índice, al mismo tiempo que tiernamente devoraba la fresa con sexys mordiditas de sus dientes perfectos, antes de lamer el dulce almíbar que brillaba en la punta de su dedo con gran placer.

Durante el resto de la cena y mientras Urd y Cheery siguieron con su juego, tanto Belldandy como Skuld se la pasaron distrayendo a los invitados, ayudando así a su hermana adorada haciendo lo que estaban seguras que era lo mejor. Cabe decir que hicieron un muy buen trabajo apartando la atención de todos de sobre aquella aura enrojecida que rodeaba a las dos imponentes rubias mientras sucumbían la una a la otra; solo Keiishi quedó momentáneamente atrapado en esa aura, pero de cómo se aprovechó Belldandy de eso es otra historia.

Al terminar la cena la fiesta fue lentamente terminando con ella hasta que llegó la hora en la que los invitados poco a poco se fueron marchando. Solo una persona se quedó atrás en ese grupo, no creo que tenga que decir quien ni gracias a la maña de quien más. Por fin solas otra vez, al ritmo de una balada de los ochentas bailaban tomadas de las manos y mirándose la una a la otra con mucha ternura.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que he deseado hacer esto toda el día desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Niña coqueta... —Urd soltó una de sus manos, dejándose abrazar por la cintura mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello a su nuevo amor— Coqueta, atrevida, impulsiva y persistente. ¡Vaya si tenemos cosas en común!

Rieron traviesas.

—Y aún así somos lo suficientemente diferentes como para poder gustarnos, y más —deslizó su mano por la espalda de Urd, buscando sujetarla suavemente por la nuca— mucho más.

—Añadiré "golosa" a la lista —rodeando el cuello de Cheery con sus brazos le dio una calurosa bienvenida a aquel beso que se les avecinaba y que les llenó sus labios y corazones de una increíble dulzura— también "deliciosa". Eres un verdadero ángel ¿lo sabías?

—Es extraño que lo digas, casi tan extraño como que pueda amarte tanto de un momento para el otro, y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, amarte tanto y sin conocerte del todo en realidad; pero más que un ángel, por momentos suelo sentirme más como un demonio. No creo que sepas a lo que me refiero —añadió con tristeza, tomando el rostro de Urd entre sus manos— alguien tan maravillosa como tú solo podría ser una diosa —intentó besarla de nuevo, pero una corta carcajada escapada sin querer de la boca de Urd se lo impidió— ¿Qué sucede, qué es tan gracioso?

Una canción más alegre comenzó a sonar de pronto en el estereo. Urd se había separado un poco de Cheery, tratando de controlar su risa desbocada con ambas manos sobre su boca, dejando a Cheery desconcertada por un buen rato, hasta que por fin se calmó y volvió a tomarla de las manos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Querida Cheery —dijo muy alegremente— si yo te dijera que es igualmente posible tanto que tu amor por mí sea verdadero a pesar de lo que sea, como que yo sea una diosa y que además sepa lo que se siente ser un demonio, si realmente tienes fe en tu amor por mí ¿Qué responderías a eso?

—No entiendo ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿Es acaso alguna especie de broma?

—Ninguna broma, solo responde a esto ¿Qué tal si fuera tan posible que te enamoradas de mí a primera vista como que yo fuera una verdadera diosa mitad demonio?

Sin saber como más responder, Cheery abrazó a Urd con fuerza con todo su cuerpo, la diosa no dejaba de sonreír muy amplia y divertidamente par mayor desconcierto de Cheery.

—No estoy jugando, Urd. Yo realmente estoy enamorada de ti con todo mi ser desde que te vi por primera vez ¡Yo te amo, Urd! ¡Te amo!

Con sus brazos libres por encima de los de Cheery, Urd jugueteaba con la cabellera de la mujer, sin querer parecía estar tomándose sus apasionadas palabras demasiado a la ligera, tal vez era así.

—No pareces entender, querida mía. El hecho es que me has conquistado en buena ley, por lo cual yo también te amo ¡Te amo, Cheery Hammerarm! ¡Pero además...!

Un fuerte y rosa fragante viento invadió el salón, rodeando a ambas mujeres con un místico resplandor que rápidamente cambió la decoración del lugar. En un instante la habitación quedó plenamente iluminada e inundada de rosas de todos los colores. Atónita, Cheery abrazaba aún con más fuerza a Urd, quien luego de disfrutar un momento con su cabeza recostada sobre el busto tibio de su amada, se apartó un poco de ella para ver su rostro confundido.

—Mira lo que he tenido que hacer para que comprendas.

—¿Com-pre-en-der...?

Con ambas manos Urd levantó un poco el rostro de Cheery, luego señaló a algo tras ella, por encima de su cabeza con los dos dedos índices al mismo tiempo, sin jamás abandonar esa picarísima sonrisa suya. Allí, por encima de la cabeza de Urd, en la pared al final del salón y en medio de las miles de flores estaba un letrero de titilantes luces azules como los bellos ojos de la diosa, el cual arqueado sobre un circulo de luces rojas que encerraba un dibujo chistoso de una animada mini-Urd. Aquel letrero declaraba cómica e intermitentemente "¡Felicidades, te has enamorado de una diosa, mitad diosa y mitad demonio!".

¿Vaya falta de sutileza, no les parece? No es para extrañarse que Cheery haya caído desmayada sobre Urd al instante, arrojándolas a ambas sorpresivamente al suelo acolchonado por la gruesa alfombra de rosas invocadas por Urd. Esta última, muy complacida acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de Cheery, dejándola reposar sobre sus senos mientras se reponía de la impresión. A su parecer las cosas habían salido bastante bien.

—Pudiste habértelo tomado mucho peor. Qué linda eres cuando duermes, Cheery. ¡Tan hermosa...! Descansa conmigo, mi amor. De seguro te sentirás mucho mejor por la mañana...


	8. No tan solo una chica

No tan solo una chica.

—Creo que por fin estoy despertando —pensaba Cheery mientras lentamente recobraba la conciencia— me siento tan bien y relajada, tan cálida. Creo que todo ha sido solo un sueño... ¡Yo enamorada de una mujer! ¡Qué locura! A propósito, ¿Quién me está abrazando? Yo conozco este cuerpo, estos senos que me acogen con ternura me son sumamente familiares... ¡Pero es imposible! ¿Bliss?

Incorporándose con brusquedad, Cheery buscó desesperadamente de enfocar bien el rostro de la persona que tan consoladoramente le dejaba reposar sobre su busto, descubriendo prontamente que no todo había sido el sueño que ella creía. Allí, desperezándose graciosamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo y delicado bostezo, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la hermosísima diosa Urd, quien luego de estirarse y despertarse casi por completo, dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre su almohada, mirando a la inexpresiva chica frente a ella con una sugestiva sonrisa y una sensual mirada enamorada a través de sus ojos entornados.

—Buenos días, corazón. ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Acentuó la voluptuosidad de su voz y su rostro— ¿Has soñado algo bonito conmigo, mi amor?

En aquel momento el rostro de Cheery resultaba ilegible, totalmente inemotivo como resultaba no permitía saber si estaba incrédula, enojada o sonámbula tal vez. Quizás solo estaba más allá del asombro al ver el comportamiento tan descarado de Urd luego de soltarle aquella bomba de la noche anterior sin la más mínima anestesia. Pero como ya dije, a menos que se tuviera telepatía era sencillamente imposible saber que estaba pasando por su mente.

—La muñeca... —Dijo como pensando en voz alta— Tú eras la muñeca.

—Aja. No fue una experiencia implacentera para nada en realidad.

—¿Qué? —Quizás ahora si se veía un poco enojada, no que a Urd pareciera importarle mucho— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué rayos te proponías?

—Yo fui a espiarte, corredora misteriosa. Nadie sabía realmente como eras y eso me causó mucha curiosidad. A propósito, me sorprende un poco que te hayas tardado tanto en relacionarme con la muñeca ¿Acaso te distraigo tanto? —Más que vanidosa, Urd estaba siendo juguetona, pero sus avances parecían ser ignorados por la ahora entristecida y desconcertada Cheery.

—Yo solo... Supongo que saque una conclusión loca y errada. No importa, ha sido solo un pensamiento estúpido.

—¡No, no! Por favor dime lo que pensaste ¿Qué fue lo que creíste luego de casualmente encontrarte conmigo luego de haber visto la muñeca en tu trailer sin saber que se trataba de mí en realidad? —Se incorporó junto a Cheery y con un gesto suplicante le acarició su mejilla surcada de cicatrices— Por favor dímelo ¿sí?

—Pues bien... —Finalmente dijo la chica luego de rehuir la mirada de la diosa por un rato, la miró a los ojos por un segundo, volvió a mirar hacia abajo para luego sucumbir ante la irresistible suplica en los preciosos ojos de Urd— La verdad es que creí que la muñeca era una especie de mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje, de quien, qué creíste que te decían?

—¿Sabes algo? —Volvió a levantar la vista, fijando sus ojos en los de Urd con intensidad— Ahora me doy cuenta del sentido de muchas cosas que has hecho y que en su momento me parecieron ilógicas. Ya sé por qué me preguntaste el nombre de mi hermana, por qué te ocultabas tras Skuld cuando fui a felicitar a Keiishi, y sobretodo como le hiciste para sacar ese lindo vestido verde de anoche de en medio de aquellos entre los que estaba segura que no lo había visto en primer lugar. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

—¡Oh, linda! —Urd tomó una de las manos de Cheery y la apretó levemente entre su propia mano y su mejilla— ¿No quieres decirme lo del mensaje? Está bien, cielito, no tienes que hacerlo...

—La psicología inversa no te funcionará conmigo —cariñosamente le pellizcó la mejilla a la traviesa diosa, quien sonreía como una niña ante aquel tierno regaño— Pero está bien, para ser completamente honesta contigo, al verte luego de haberme encontrado esa linda muñeca... Bueno, como de seguro recordaras, la muñeca, es decir tú haciéndote pasar por muñeca, o más bien la imagen de aquella muñeca me recordó mucho a mi hermana, mi hermana gemela Bliss. Así que... Luego te vi a ti, y no pude evitar pensar que aunque improbable era perfectamente factible que aquella misteriosa muñeca, que ya todos mis compañeros de equipo habían jurado desconocer de donde provenía, fuera un mensaje de ella, de Bliss. ¡Qué locura! Yo tan solo te vi, así tan llena de vida y alegría, tan atrevida, desinhibida y segura, tan todo lo que amaba de ella, tan todo lo que creí haber perdido para siempre una vez que ella...

Su voz se quebró de pronto, Cheery había estallado en llanto y contagiado sin querer a Urd, quien saltó de inmediato a abrazarla, trayendo de nuevo su cabeza hacia su cálido y amoroso busto.

—Está bien, mi amor. No digas nada más, por favor. Estoy aquí para ti y puedes llorar todo lo que necesites...

—¡Yo la maté! —Gritó de pronto, aferrándose con fuerza al torso de Urd— ¡Yo la maté y nunca antes había llorado por ella! ¡Soy un monstruo, un demonio!

Lejos de asustarse por semejante confesión inesperada, Urd se sintió abrumadoramente conmovida por la voz y las copiosas lagrimas que Cheery derramaba sobre su pecho, empapándole hasta el corazón.

—Está bien, ya todo eso paso. Ya todo se encuentra en el pasado...

—No lo entiendes. No entiendes que yo pensé que esa muñeca era un mensaje de Bliss que me decía que todo estaba bien ahora, que me había perdonado. —Se separó de Urd para poder verla de nuevo a los ojos— Luego te vi y de lo más locamente asumí que además... Que además me había mostrado a la persona perfecta para ayudarme a conseguir de nuevo mi alegría. ¿No ves que sí nada de eso es real entonces yo podría no estar realmente enamora...?

Impulsivamente Urd le estampó un apasionado beso en los labios a Cheery, quien por un segundo trató de resistirse, pero que al instante siguiente estaba abrazando a su amada diosa y besándola con tanto ímpetu que casi parecía que ambas estaban tratando de devorarse mutuamente.

—¿Y bien? —siguió Urd risueña luego de aquel beso— ¿Te queda alguna duda de que somos la una para la otra luego de ese rico beso, Cheery querida? Yo te amo, Cheery. Ahora ven —se levantó tomando de las manos a su amada, tratando de hacerla levantarse de la cama.

—No, espera, hay algo más que no puedo esperar para decirte, en especial luego de toda la honestidad que me has mostrado. Ha sido algo brutal y quizás ambas estamos yendo demasiado rápido, pero igual sé que no estaré tranquila hasta que termine por lo menos de contarte lo más importante respecto a lo que acabo de confesarte.

—Está bien, mi amor —dulcemente se arrodilló frente a la afligida chica sin soltarle las manos ni un momento— ¿Qué más quieres decirme?

—Primero que nada quiero que sepas que yo aún amo a Bliss, que mi hermana era la luz de mis ojos y la mayor alegría de mi vida a pesar de las grandes diferencias de carácter entre nosotras, ella era sumamente dulce e ingenua, mientras que yo siempre he sido bastante dura y desconfiada. Quizás fue por eso que aquellos malditos se aprovecharon de mi ausencia para acercársele y engatusarla con un supuesto contrato de modelo, pero lo que en realidad querían era usarla como actriz en películas sucias. Para garantizar su cooperación los muy bastardos la volvieron adicta ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Esos desgraciados utilizaron a mi hermosa e inocente Bliss como si no valiera nada su humanidad!. Al pasar unos días sin saber nada de ella, mi madre contactó a la policía, ellos lograron localizarla prontamente, la encontraron en un estado deplorable y se encargaron de llevarla al hospital. Mi madre se reunió allí con ella y luego me llamó a mí para informarme lo sucedido. Desde el otro lado de la línea yo la escuchaba furiosa, lo peor de todo era que la policía no podía hacer nada contra esos sujetos porque supuestamente no podían probar nada en su contra. Nunca pude creerle cuando me dijo que Bliss le había dicho a la policía que ella había conseguido y tomado las drogas por su propia voluntad al igual que había aceptado participar en esas películas. Y tuve razón al no creerle, pues tiempo después descubrí que le habían amenazado con lastimar a mi madre o a mí si hablaba, pero me estoy adelantando.

Para no hacerte el cuento largo, lo que sucedió fue que cuando a toda prisa regresé a casa al enterarme de todo el asunto, horrorizada descubrí el cuerpo de mi madre salvajemente mutilado en medio de la sala. Corrí a llamar a emergencias, pero al darme la vuelta ella estaba allí, totalmente fuera de sí, cubierta de sangre y sosteniendo un gran cuchillo de cocina entre sus manos. Se abalanzó sobre mí aullando como un animal —aún cuando trataba de controlarse y mantenerse dura, algunas lagrimas se le escapaban de nuevo a la perturbada muchacha— yo trate de dominarla, de inmovilizarla en todas las formas que conozco, pero todo fue inútil... Para cuando la policía por fin llegó ella ya estaba muerta también. Yo le había partido el cuello... Salvé mi vida a costa de la suya. Te confieso que a menudo deseo haber hecho todo lo contrario.

—No digas esas cosas, no es justo que te menosprecies de esa manera.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Urd ¿Pero puedes ver ahora por qué estoy tan afligida y puedo hasta dudar merecerte a ti y toda la felicidad que me das?

—No, no lo veo, y creo que debes estar alucinando si tú lo estás viendo ahora. Yo soy la Diosa del Pasado, así que créeme que sé de lo que hablo —luego de separar las solapas del kimono que le había puesto a manera de pijama la noche anterior, le besó ardorosamente en medio del pecho— te digo la verdad cuando te digo que todas tus penas pertenecen al pasado —siguiendo su ascenso, le besó también en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le hacía posar sus manos sobre sus tersos senos bajo su kimono, invitándola a estrujar sus erguidos pezones con sus delicadas palmas— así que es allí donde debes dejarlas. No las cargues más sobre tus hombros, estos hombros que ahora quiero para mí y en los cuales deseo dejarte miles de besos y miles de mordidas apasionadas —probando que hablaba en serio le descubrió los hombros a Cheery, haciéndola perder lentamente la cabeza con cada uno de esos sutiles besitos que le daba— es Urd, Diosa del Pasado quien ahora desea desesperadamente hacerte feliz en el presente, no solo porque sí mereces serlo —sujetando el rostro vivamente colorado de su amada le obligó a centrar su mirada en la suya— sino porque he prometido hacer todo lo posible por ser feliz yo también, y nada me haría más feliz que hacerte feliz a ti, Cheery amada mía.

Sin más compartieron un nuevo beso, todavía más profundo que los anteriores debido a que ahora estaban más determinadas que nunca a entregarse la una a la otra con todo su cuerpo y su alma. Sin apartar sus labios de los de Urd ni dejar de entrelazar su fresca lengua a la suya, Cheery dejó de masajear sus generosos pechos para proceder a subir sus manos hacia sus divinos hombros, pasando de arriba abajo sus manos por sobre sus brazos, desvistiéndola hasta la cintura. Por su parte, luego de dejar escapar sus brazos fuera de las mangas de su kimono, Urd buscó rápidamente el nudo del obi que se ceñía alrededor de la cintura de Cheery, desatándolo con un poco de brusquedad y haciéndolo latiguear en el aire al momento de arrojarlo a un lado. Con prontitud apartó los pliegues del kimono, pasando entonces a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo descubierto de Cheery, rodeando sus costados con sus muslos y al mismo tiempo estrechando sus senos entre sus manos con gran avidez.

Cheery dejó caer sus brazos hacia atrás por un momento para despojarse de una vez de su vestimenta, ya libre de ella, con sus manos sobre los costados de Urd le levantó un poco su torso hasta que pudo tener aquellos codiciables pezones al alcance de su boca, chapándolos entonces como si su vida dependiera de ello, sorbiendo sedienta en extremo el delicioso sudor que bañaba aquellos pechos y mordiéndolos con el salvajismo de una leona en calor. Urd gemía con fuerza al sentirse poseída por aquella mezcla tan poderosa de placer/dolor que le brindaban los labios, la lengua y los dientes de su amante embravecida. Contagiada del feroz apetito de Cheery, haciendo gala de una agilidad digna de la gimnasia olímpica, la divina Urd logró ejecutar una maniobra de diez puntos en la que valiéndose de la flexibilidad de su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus piernas, con la cual quedó de espaldas a la felina Cheery. Con esto lo que pretendía era lograr atraer la atención de su amante hacia un pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado al estar tan embelesada con sus senos, y es que Urd también tiene mucho que ofrecer debajo de la cintura. Abrazada desde atrás por Cheery, con una serie de fuertes contoneos de su trasero sobre los muslos y el regazo de ella, con facilidad pudo hacerle entender lo que deseaba. Frustrada al ver que el condenado nudo no cedía, Cheery optó por inclinar suavemente a la divinidad hacia delante, apartando su bellísima cabellera revuelta de su espalda al pasarla sobre sus hombros. Luego de tenerla completamente acostada boca abajo, fue descendiendo por su espalda con tiernos besos y apasionadas lamidas, dejándola sentir cuan larga era su lengua, hasta llegar a la cintura, donde con ambas manos procedió a deslizar gentil pero fuertemente aquel estorboso obi, junto con lo demás, por encima de las suavemente curvadas caderas de Urd.

Por un rato mientras le despojaban de la ropa que le quedaba, la diosa permaneció tranquila, solo dejándose agasajar por los múltiples besos y lamidas que su dorada amante le dedicaba a todo lo largo y ancho de sus glúteos, sus muslos y el resto de sus piernas hasta que por fin Cheery terminó de deshacerse de aquel kimono con un leve tirón. Arrodillada, con Urd tendida aún boca abajo ante ella, mirándola picara y anhelantemente por encima del hombro y sonriéndole con malicia entre su cabellera plateada, por un segundo se sintió culpable por haber dudado que la amara, pero ese no era el momento para recriminarse nada. Estado allí ante la vista del exótico contraste entre la hermosa piel morena de Urd en contra de su nívea cabellera y sus ojazos azules, vistiendo solamente sus muchas pulseras adornando sus muñecas y delicados tobillos; era obvio que su brillo le invitaba a hacer más, con locura solo deseaba darles motivos para hacerlas tintinear.

—Así que... —Una gran sensualidad y deseo se escuchaba en la voz de Urd— Tienes a una diosa totalmente rendida ante ti, querida Cheery ¿Me pregunto qué querrás hacerme, mi amor? Soy toda tuya.

Un fuerte y ardoroso gemido acompañó esa ultima parte. Por su lado, Cheery, cada vez más sedienta y hambrienta del cuerpo y el amor de Urd, sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer.

—La regla de oro, Urd preciosa —voluptuosamente gateó contoneándose por encima de la expectante diosa, descendiendo luego sobre ella con todo su cuerpo y hablándole apasionadamente al oído— es hacerle a los otros lo que deseas que te hagan a ti.

Cheery hizo ladearse a la diosa de manera que ambas quedaron recostadas de cubito dorsal, la espalda de la divina contra los pechos de su inesperada amante, quien luego de besarle sujetándola por la mandíbula y frotar vivamente sus lenguas, ofreció dos de sus dedos ante la boca de Urd, tentándola dulcemente al juguetear con ellos sobre sus húmedos labios temblorosos. Con total desvergüenza Urd lamió aquellos dedos con toda su lengua, introduciéndoselos en toda su longitud dentro de su boca para humedecerlos antes de que cumplieran aquel propósito para el que tan solícitamente se les necesitaba.

Mirando cada una el amor de la otra en sus ojos, con gentileza Urd guió la mano de Cheery en su tan ansiado camino descendiendo por su cuerpo. Ambas sonreían alegremente por las cosquillas que les producían tanto los nervios como el roce entre sus cuerpos. A medida que se iban acercando al palpitante sexo de la diosa, esta a manera de bienvenida fue separando sus piernas, deslizando una sobre las de su conquistadora al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo con una de las suyas entre las de la diosa.

El poderoso gemido emitido por Urd al recibir dentro de sí aquellos dedos portadores del enloquecedor placer que la invadía por completo, solo pudo ser acallado por el profundísimo beso que compartió con aquella que tan de sorpresa le había conquistado el corazón de un día para el otro. Recorriendo primero suave y luego progresivamente cada vez más inclementemente el jugoso sexo enrojecido de Urd en todas las direcciones posibles y por un largo rato, sin descuidar por mucho tiempo ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo de la misma manera que lo hacía la enloquecida diosa, Cheery dio total rienda suelta al abandono de todo lo que le aquejaba de su pasado tormentoso, decidida a vivir de ahora en adelante solo para amar a Urd con todas sus fuerzas. Sus encomiados esfuerzos no tardaron mucho en realidad en rendir frutos, de eso estuvo segura al escuchar y ver como su amada diosa-diablilla arqueaba su espalda apoyada en sus brazos extendidos a los lados, con sus pechos agitándose en el aire con mucha fuerza al ritmo que le imponían los dedos danzantes dentro de su cuerpo mientras gemía, o más bien aullaba orgasmicamente desde lo más profundo de su ser. Aquel alarido se fue apagando poco a poco al igual que el cuerpo de Urd cesaba de moverse y se rendía sobre la cama jadeando trabajosamente.

—Modestia aparte —dijo en son de broma Cheery luego de retirar sus dedos del interior de la flor de amor de Urd y lamerlos como si estuvieran cubiertos de un magnifico caramelo— debo reconocer que para ser mi primera vez no lo he hecho nada mal ¿verdad que no? Bien, asumiré que esa miradita enloquecida que me dedicas es un "sí", mi divino cariñito —se rió un poco y hizo un ademán como de levantarse— ¿Quieres que tomemos una ducha?

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Cheery volteó algo asustada al escuchar la voz casi diabólica de Urd, quien le había atrapado por una de sus muñecas con fuerza— Si crees que luego de estremecerme tan maravillosamente como lo has hecho hasta hacerme ver fuegos artificiales estallando en todo nuestro alrededor, yo soy capaz de tan solo dejarte ir con tan solo un poco de mi sabor en tus sagradas manos... ¡Estás muy equivocada, apetitosa señorita!

De un tirón arrojó a Cheery sobre la cama, dominándola por completo al acostarse sobre ella como si fuera una luchadora sometiendo a una contrincante. Con mucha fiereza gruñía levemente mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la complacida y voluntariamente sumisa Cheery.

—¡Wow, Urd! —Exclamó con falsa inocencia— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Tú... —Introdujo una de sus rodillas en la entrepierna de la chica, meneando sus caderas de manera de hacerla subir y bajar rozando su bien dispuesta florcita virginal— Nadie nunca me había hecho sentir tan plenamente amada en todos los aspectos...

—Tú también me haces sentir completa, mi amor... ¡Aaah! —Aquella mordida que recibió en su pezón fue la manera en la que la diosa le dio a entender amablemente que no quería que la interrumpiera. Aunque en realidad solo consiguió darle más ganas de interrumpirla.

—Nadie jamás me había hecho sentir tan necesitada en todos los sentidos. Yo sé que es a mí a quien necesitas más que a nadie en el mundo, así como yo te necesito más que a nadie en el mundo. Es una sorpresa para mí que me importes tanto —aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas al igual que incrementaba la excitación de Cheery— pero al mismo tiempo, ahora que estoy aquí sosteniéndote, sometiéndote dulcemente a mi pasión, siento que no es ninguna sorpresa —descendió por el cuerpo de Cheery, soltando sus manos, serpenteando con la punta de su lengua por todo el entreseno, su ombligo y su vientre al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus manos arañándole la piel por sobre los hombros, sus pechos y sus costados hasta llegar a sus nalgas, dejando tras el paso de sus uñas cinco ardientes surquitos rojos— sino todo lo contrario. Siento que es tan natural para mí amarte...

Sin decir nada más comenzó a lamer en rosáceo y acogedor sexo ante ella. Tal vez dejando escapar algo de su parte demoníaca, Urd le penetraba con su lengua salvajemente, una y otra y otra vez sin dejar de insistir en su empeño ni dejar de acariciar, palmear y arañar con loca pasión toda parte a su alcance de aquel agitado cuerpo que tan gustosamente le recibía. Cheery, estremecida en extremo por la hábil lengua que le despojaba sin piedad de toda posible inhibición, incansablemente danzaba con toda su extensa anatomía como si hubiese pasado de ser una leona a convertirse en una enloquecida serpiente que no podía parar de agitarse de un lado para el otro al ser presa de una fiera pantera que la devoraba con toda codicia en busca de su extasiante néctar apasionado. Al mismo tiempo que con ambas manos perdiendo sus dedos entre la alborotada cabellera de Urd como si quisiera auparla a exacerbar el ímpetu de las arremetidas de su lengua contra su placida flor, la chica nórdica levantó sus caderas obligando a su divino amor a seguirla hasta quedar arrodillada como si fuera a pararse en cuatro patas, pero abrazándose a los fuertes muslos que rodeaban su cabeza en lugar de apoyarse con sus manos en el suelo. Valiéndose de la prodigiosa extensión de sus piernas y su flexibilidad, Cheery aprovechó de hacerle otra pequeña demostración de sus habilidades amatorias, primero al masajear su espalda con sus talones a la vez suaves y ásperos, y luego torciendo sus piernas y separando sus muslos en una forma tal que no solo pudo darle un acceso mucho más pleno a su linda florcita, sino que además también logró pellizcarle los pezones con sus dedos y acariciar sus bellos senos con sus pies bamboleantes al ritmo de sus caderas danzantes.

No quedándose atrás ante todas esas atenciones, Urd procedió a sentarse con la espalda muy erguida, apoyando entonces los carnosos glúteos tiernos y firmes de su amor sobre sus manos un poco por encima de su pecho, sosteniéndola en alto desde abajo como si fuera un sabroso mango que estuviera comiéndose en ese momento. Fue entonces que sorprendió a Cheery con una maniobra solo apta para diosas, pero que solo un demonio era capaz de realizar. Apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo, más lo que recaía sobre ella del peso del cuerpo de su amante, sobre su trasero, Urd fue capaz de hacer aparecer sus piernas a los costados de Cheery como si sus pies fueran las cabezas de dos gruesas y voluptuosas víboras, con la punta de sus dedos paso haciendo cosquillas por encima de sus costillas, dibujando luego pequeños sobre las zonas más sensibles debajo de ellas; todo aquello estaba haciendo delirar a Cheery, quien no podía dejar de jadear y pegar alaridos al igual que sentía perder la razón, viendo doble y hasta en tecnicolor toda la habitación que daba vueltas a su alrededor. Pero Urd aún no había terminado, sin dejar de chupar con todas sus ganas al sentirse tan incitada por los gemidos y la forma en la que su chica adorada le abrazaba la nuca con sus tobillos, devolviéndole el favorcito que acababa de hacerle e inspirada por su iniciativa, uso sus pies para aumentar el desesperante enloquecimiento de su enamorada restregando sus pechos con las dóciles plantas de sus pies, e incluso llegando a alcanzar sus trémulos labios ansiosos con uno de sus pulgares, el cual fue bienvenido por la emocionada lengua de Cheery, recibiendo luego una buena chupada dada y recibida con mucha gratitud.

No hubo nada que pudiera contener los gritos desesperados de Cheery al ser impactada casi hasta hacerla perder la conciencia por aquel orgasmo inducido por la afrodisíaca Diosa del Pasado. Pasó como cinco minutos antes de que pudiera soltar aquellos magníficos pies que apretujaba contra sus pechos con todas sus fuerzas, y otros cinco antes de que pudiera recobrar lo suficiente la cordura como para poder ver claramente de nuevo, encontrándose entonces con la mirada contempladora y amorosa de su diosa, quien no dejaba de acariciar sus desfallecidos muslos luego de dejarla descender sus posaderas sobre su regazo. Con un pequeño esfuerzo y ayudada por la incansable Urd, la belleza nórdica pudo después de un rato incorporarse para sentarse entre las piernas de la diosa, abrazándola con todas sus cansadas extremidades con el mismo cariño con el que ella le rodeaba y sostenía con sus brazos.

—Y eso mi extenuada amiga es lo que yo llamo "hacer el amor" —dijo la picara diosa juguetonamente.

—¡Oh, mi diosa! ¡Mi diablilla! ¿Cómo he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin saberlo? ¡Y más aún! —Agregó con ardor— ¿Cómo he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin ti? —Estampó un agradecido beso en sus labios.

—No lo sé, querida y fiera Cheery. No lo sé al igual que no sé como he podido yo vivir toda una eternidad sin ti. ¿Sabes? Una parte de mí cree que fuiste creada especialmente para ser feliz conmigo y hacerme feliz.

—¿Y la otra parte...?

—La otra parte quiere que nos hagamos de nuevo el amor ahora mismo, quiere poseerte y que me poseas como si fuésemos mujeres-panteras de la selva ¿Alguna objeción?

Qué hermosa risa compartieron, qué maravilloso abrazo ese con el que se compenetraron, qué felices pueden llegar a ser los que se entregan sin reparos a su destino ¡Qué felices los que están lo suficientemente locos como para tomar el riesgo...!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Oh! Megami-sama son copirigth de Kosuke Fujishima, lo cual deberías saberlo ya. Digo ¿Es que crees que voy a andar por ahí diciendo que son mios? ¿Estás acusandome de algo, pequeño saltamontes? ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás mirando, quieres un pedazo de mi mente? ¿Eh? ¿Eso quieres?

Volviendo a la calma, todos los eventos aquí relatados son producto de mi alucinante ficción en cooperación con varios de mis demonios; cualquier parecido con la realidad o con personas reales vivas o muertas es una simple casualidad, lo que es una verdadera lastima ya que no me caería mal conocer a una mujer exacta a Urd... Eto... El uso que hago de personajes y elementos de otros cuentos con copirigth que no me pertenece, lo hago a manera de prestamo y sin ninguna intención de cometer delito alguno, muy a diferencia de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacerte a ti si descubro que estás robandome mis historias, en cuyo caso te rastrearé como si fuera un sabueso del averno con toda la mala intención de proporcionarte unas largas seciones de tortura que harían que tu sufrimiento se convirtiera en una leyenda incluso en lo más profundo del Infierno.

Atentamente: Nishido.

Nota: si deseas conocer más sobre Cheery y sientes cuiosidad por leer mis cuentos originales, estás gustosamente invitada o invitado a buscarme en Gracias por tu atención.


	9. Y así

Y así...

—Me fui despertando lentamente, sintiendo todavía su caluroso abrazo y su dulce voz en mis oídos diciéndome una y otra vez "ya todo está en el pasado" como si yo fuera una niña a la que ella estuviera consolando. Aquella sensación no me abandonó por horas; por horas permanecí arropada en mi cama tratando de regresar. Nunca antes un sueño me había atrapado de esa manera, nunca antes un sueño me había engañado de esa manera. Pasé todo el sueño comportándome de una manera distinta a como lo hago siempre, así que creo que siempre supe que era solo un sueño, pero fue tan real, todo fue tan real... Yo realmente llegué a amarla ¿Entiendes? Vivía en una fantasía de la que no quería salir, era feliz estando enamorada de una persona totalmente distinta a ti, siendo yo misma una Cheery totalmente desconocida para mí salvo por mi aspecto. Taser ¿Qué opinas de mi sueño?

—Fue hermoso.

—¿Solo eso vas a decir? No me hagas sacarte las palabras por la fuerza, "Maquina del Silencio".

—La cuestión es que no me sorprende para nada tu sueño. Todo este tiempo he estado viendo las señales, aprendiendo mucho sobre ti y no he sabido darte lo que necesitas, lo siento.

—¿A qué te refieres, qué es lo que según tú necesito?

—Esperanza, la posibilidad de poder creer que tienes una oportunidad de redimirte, de liberarte de esa carga que llevas contigo. No sé como has podido aceptarme todo este tiempo, quizás...

—Shhhh... No seas tonto, yo tampoco he hecho mucho para dejarlo todo atrás. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que esté es el momento de que me decida a dejar de vivir en el pasado. Pensar que puedo olvidarlo todo en brazos de un o una amante, o creer que puedo encontrar a alguien que reemplace a Bliss no son más que absurdos.

—Entonces, nosotros hemos...

—No hemos empezado todavía, es más, creo que hasta ahora solo hemos sido extraños teniendo sexo casual. Así que —ofreció su mano ante Taser— ¿Deseas seguir junto conmigo hacia algo más profundo y verdadero? ¿Quieres estemos allí para tomar la mano del otro cuando lo necesitemos? ¿Qué nuestros espíritus se acompañen cuando debamos estar solos? ¿Quieres llegar a conocerme realmente y que yo llegue a conocerte a ti por completo? ¿Quieres eso, Taser?

Sin dudarlo tomó aquella hermosa mano, sellando sin lugar a dudas su pacto.

—Más que nada en este mundo o en cualquier otro.

Muy contenta, la renovada Cheery besó a su verdadero amor como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo, sin temor a dejar escapar un poco de ella al hacerlo y sin temer dejar entrar un poco de él dentro de sí.

—Así que, Taser. Ahora sí podemos pensar en nosotros como novio y novia ¿Eh?.

—Eso parece.

—Bien, _mi novio_, déjame saber algo nuevo sobre ti ¿Qué sentiste cuando te conté mi gran escena de amor con Urd? ¿Te ha e excitado imaginar nuestros sudores mezclándose por el roce de nuestras pieles contrastantes?

—¿Qué les parece? Parece que es así como se ve Cheery cuando quiere ponerse traviesa ¡Qué interesante!

—Pues sí —picara e incitantemente acariciaba el cuello y el pecho de Taser, entrelazando sus piernas a las de él— está soy yo siendo relajadamente juguetona ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, mi amor? ¿O prefieres que te cuente primero una partecita del sueño que he omitido por vergüenza?

—Ya que me has picado la curiosidad —haciendo a un lado su usual timidez, Taser hacía su mejor esfuerzo por dejarse llevar, finalmente se estaba sintiendo feliz, la alegría de Cheery le inspiraba ese sentimiento— ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado todavía? Quiero saber.

Cheery se acostó sobre él, acercando todo lo que podía sus labios a aquel oído ansioso, dejando a Taser darse gusto acariciándola de lo lindo por todo su cuerpo. Con su fragante cabello refrescando el rostro de su amor y utilizando su tono de voz más perturbador y excitante, Cheery le preguntó "¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó cuando fuimos a desayunar?", le lamió el lóbulo antes de continuar, "¿Quieres saber lo que pasó entre Skuld, Urd y yo luego de que nosotras dos atrapáramos a su hermanita y le hiciéramos muchas cosquillas?", miró a Taser con los ojos entornados y lascivos, clavándole sus uñas en la espalda luego de que rodaran por la cama hasta quedar él encima de ella, "¿Quieres escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle, mi amor?"

Ellos dos solían estar tan solos, incluso cuando estaban uno con el otro; pero eso había cambiado para mejor ahora, un poco de repente tal vez, como una cosa totalmente descabellada quizás, pero quizás G.O. tenía razón con aquella frase que siempre dice: "el verdadero camino a la felicidad solo puede ser visto con un poco de demencia". Tal vez tienes que estar loco para poder ver el Cielo...


	10. Así comenzó

Así comenzó.

Una parte de Cheery nunca abandonó aquel sueño. Desde el punto de vista de lo que sería la ciencia ficción, podríamos imaginarnos a la Cheery del sueño como una persona completamente diferente, una versión alternativa de la original viviendo en un universo paralelo; pero para no enrollarnos con lo que podía ser una tremenda contradicción como la posibilidad de infinitos múltiples coexistiendo con fronteras definidas, quizás lo mejor sea solo aceptar románticamente que una parte de su alma simplemente era tan feliz allí viviendo con Urd y compañía, que logró encontrar el poder suficiente para hacer su sueño verdad. Virtual, alternativa o lo que fuera, igual para Cheery Hammerarm era una hermosa realidad.

Cuando no estaba viajando por cualquier motivo, sus días en casa de Belldandy y Keiishi eran sumamente tranquilos y placenteros. Al principio no quería hacerlo, mudarse a vivir con Urd tan _repentinamente_, es decir, cuando ni siquiera habían tenido una sola cita formal ni lejanamente habían seguido los pasos que toman las personas normales antes de tomar una decisión tan importante; el hacer algo semejante parecía la mejor manera de llevar su apenas naciente relación hacia un inevitable y espectacular final a lo _crash n burn_;o para apegarnos a nuestro hermoso Español: hacia un inevitable y espectacular _fracaso cataclismico_, pero aún así al final accedió a hacerlo gustosa, más que nada porque Urd supo espantar su miedo, recordándole su capacidad para lograr hasta lo imposible, diciéndole:

—Eres la novia de una diosa, ¿qué posibilidades había de que eso ocurriera?

Con semejante argumento, a pesar de su falta de lógica, a Cheery solo le quedó una cosa que responder.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero tener mi propia habitación.

De buenas a primeras la idea no le agradó mucho a Urd, pero luego de que comprendió que aquella condición era la manera precavida y sabía de Cheery para que se lo tomaran con calma, incluso pudo verle sus ventajas al asunto.

—Está bien, tendrás tu propia habitación, pero me reservo el derecho a entrar a hurtadillas, meterme debajo de las sabanas mientras duermes luciendo dulcemente angelical y despertarte con una mordida donde primero me provoque. Y además demando que si no vas a dormir conmigo todas las noches, al menos tengas la mínima decencia de escabullirte en mi cuarto cuando esté en la ducha, meterte en ella cuando esté completamente descuidada y enjabonadita, y luego te aproveches de mí sin piedad. ¿Estamos claras, señorita?

Cheery asintió doblemente roja de vergüenza y desde luego excitación. Ingenuamente pensó que podía imaginarse como sería su vida con Urd, pero obviamente no tenía la menor idea.

Como dije, sus días en su nuevo hogar eran sumamente tranquilos y placenteros, o por lo menos tanto como podían serlo una vez que se acostumbró a las ratas parlantes, las explosiones repentinas, los martillos gigantes voladores y esos extraños conejos que Skuld estaba persiguiendo a cada rato. Así es, todo era la más pura paz y tranquilidad para Cheery, era grandioso volver a ser parte de una familia.

Lo primero que hizo a la mañana siguiente a la pequeña pero calurosa fiesta de bienvenida, no muy temprano que digamos pues estaba gratamente molida luego de la aún más calurosa bienvenida de Urd, fue arremangarse la camisa y disponerse a poner su nuevo cuarto en orden. La habitación ya estaba limpia, nada de extrañar considerando que había llegado a la casa de una verdadera ama de casa perfecta como su cuñada, pero una vez que abrió las puertas y se encontró con el inmaculado orden vacío de su cuarto, la mente le quedó de pronto en blanco. Había un pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? —Urd estaba por allí cerca, con cara de niña regañada porque Cheery no quería dejarla arreglar todo con su magia. Ahora estaba algo curiosa viendo la cara de perdida en el espacio que había puesto su chica— Pareces un alma perdida enfrentando un abismo infinito. ¡Vaya, hoy amanecí poética! Pero en serio, ¿no te ha agradado tu cuarto?

—El cuarto está muy lindo, es espacioso y bien iluminado, pero no sé porqué tenía programado en mi mente que tenía que trabajar mucho en él. No sé porque pensaba que tenía un montón de cosas que arreglar, que mover y ordenar si yo…

El ambiente se cargó de una ligera tensión dramática. Mientras era observada por la cada vez más ansiosa Urd, Cheery había cerrado lenta y pesadamente los ojos. Su congoja le estaba encogiendo el corazón a su amor.

—Cheery ¿Qué sucede? Me preocupas.

—Es que yo… Urd… —Suspiró larga y profundamente, ya su diosa estaba a punto de llorar— Yo… No tengo muebles.

Tres segundos después el fuerte alarido soltado por Cheery tras ser firmemente pellizcada en el trasero por Urd, retumbó por toda la casa e hizo salir volando a los pájaros que descansaban en los árboles vecinos.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Me dolió mucho!

—¡Es para que aprendas a no asustarme de esa manera, tonta!

—¿A quien le dices tonta, tonta?

Se sacaron mutuamente la lengua y se dieron la espalda cruzando los brazos con gestos de enojadas. Pasaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Crees que esto valga como nuestra primera pelea, Cheery?

—Creo que no, cielo, pero ha sido una buena practica. ¿Quieres practicar la reconciliación también, Urd?

Cruzaron una mirada picarona por encima del hombro, y como la práctica hace al maestro, no tuvieron problemas para pasar los siguientes cinco minutos perfeccionando su manera de hacer las paces con un beso. Aún estaban en la muy melosa primera etapa del enamoramiento, no había quien las soportara, pero se veían tan lindas.

—Espera, espera… —Urd se apartó un poco para calmar la situación— Tranquila, mi fierecilla. Mejor dejamos la práctica para después, tenemos que hacer algo sobre esto.

—¿Sobre qué?

Urd señaló con un movimiento amplio toda la habitación, amoblada solo por una lámpara de pie y un futon.

—¿No te parece que esto está un poco vacío?

—Puedo vivir con menos, por mí está bien así.

—De ninguna manera. No voy a permitir que mi reina viva en una habitación tan escuálida; sin ofender, Belldandy.

—No me ofende. —Como salida de la nada, la recién mencionada pasó junto a nuestras chicas, cargando una cesta de ropa recién recogida del tendedero.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba cerca?

—Mi hermanita es casi omnipresente, o eso creemos todos. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. El asunto es que eres una persona prospera, inteligente y muy bella; por todo esto y más te mereces lo mejor del mundo, es decir, mereces tener una habitación que celebre la maravillosa persona que eres. ¿Me entiendes?

—Creo que sí y gracias por todo lo que dijiste. En realidad luego de pasar tanto tiempo viviendo en trailers, hoteles y todo eso, tener un lugar que realmente se sienta como un hogar sería fantástico. Está bien, arreglaremos la habitación, solo que sin demasiados lujos ¿Ok? Por favor, no quiero nada extravagante.

—Okidoki, Cheery. Ahora déjame pensar… Bonito, pero no demasiado lujoso… —Pegó un salto y dio un grito de alegría, sorprendiendo a Cheery y casi sacándole el corazón del susto— ¡Ya sé a donde tenemos que ir! Pero necesitaremos ayuda. ¡Oh, Skuld adorada! —Gritó a voz en cuello— ¿Quieres acompañarnos a hacer algunas compras?

Del otro lado del jardín interno se abrió una puerta. Skuld apareció luciendo muy contenta.

—¿Qué clase de compras?

—Algunos muebles para mi cuarto. ¿Te animas?

—¿Muebles?

—Sí, cariñito. Y necesitaremos la pick-up de Keiishi. ¿Te dejó las llaves?

Las sacó de su manga como en un acto de magia —Como siempre, aquí las tengo.

—¿Está bien que nos llevemos su carro sin decirle?

—Skuld, haznos el favor.

De su otra manga hizo aparecer ahora un celular blanco y rojo, sus colores favoritos. Marcó el 9 del discado rápido y esperó.

—_Moshi-Moshi._

—Hola, Keiishi. Necesitamos la pick-up para llevar a Cheery de compras. ¿Nos la puedes prestar, por favor?

—_Claro, solo recuerda las dos condiciones. Que se diviertan._

—Gracias, Keiishi. Hasta luego. Todo resuelto, podemos llevarnos la camioneta. Solo tenemos que respetar las mismas dos condiciones de siempre.

—¿Dos condiciones, cuales?

—Bueno, Cheery, la primera es que recarguemos el tanque con la gasolina apropiada sin plomo y la otra… —Miró a Urd para divertirse con la cara que había puesto, Cheery también notó su gracioso enojo— Es que por ningún motivo dejemos conducir a Urd. Esa última es por el bien de toda la comunidad.

—¿Y por qué no te dejan conducir, Urd?

—Porque aprendió a manejar usando solo las maquinitas del centro comercial.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Skuld! —Al instante siguiente parecía más avergonzada que molesta, se había sonrojado y chocaba la punta de sus índices mirando bajo— Aunque tengo que reconocer que me emociono un poquito cuando comienzo a acelerar.

Cheery se rió un poco nerviosa al imaginarse como sería eso. La oportuna intervención de Skuld la devolvió a la realidad.

—Oigan, se nos va a hacer tarde. Si vamos a donde creo, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo.

—¡Tienes razón! Andando, cariño. —Tomó de la mano a su amada, sintiendo un repentino tirón cuando intentó llevarla consigo. Urd volteó enseguida para ver que pasaba.

—Nos iremos en un momento, Urd. Solo déjame ponerme algo más apropiado.

—¿De qué hablas? Estás perfecta para esta época de verano. ¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara! ¡Es crucial que no perdamos más tiempo o nos perderemos las mejores ofertas! ¡De prisa, corramos! —La haló de nuevo, pero con mucha más fuerza, esta vez Cheery no pudo evitar seguirla risueña.

—Espera, loca, aún estoy descalza.

—¡Skuld, busca algo que ella pueda ponerse en mi cuarto! ¡Por favor date prisa, te esperamos en la camioneta! ¡Y no olvides nuestros bolsos, encanto! ¡Gracias!

—¡Grandullona abusiva! —Sus protestas eran inútiles. Pateó el suelo gruñendo y se apresuró a buscar lo encomendado.

Al poco rato, Skuld abordó la camioneta y juntas partieron sin más demora. Su elección respecto a los zapatos parecía un poco extraña.

—¿No pudiste conseguir algo más cómodo, hermanita?

—No me fastidies, perdí demasiado tiempo tratando de encontrar dos medias del mismo par en tu gaveta y como al final simplemente no pude, tuve que tomar lo mejor de entre lo que tenía a la mano para que eso no importara. ¿No están tan mal, verdad Cheery?

—No, Skuld, están muy bonitas. Me las pondré cuando lleguemos; la verdad, me gusta manejar descalza, incrementa mi sensibilidad. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿A dónde vamos, Urd?

—Al mercado de pulgas Mitsuki. Nuestra navegante estrella te guiará con su GPS.

—¡Cuenten conmigo! Ya tengo la ruta más rápida trazada. Al bajar la colina, sigue derecho dos cuadras y luego dobla a la derecha.

—¡Entendido!

Cheery cambió de velocidad, desplazándose con fluidez entre el trafico ligero. Después de todo parecía que su día no sería tan aburrido.

La pick-up de Keiishi era un modelo de los 50, repotenciada con un motor nuevo y un excelente trabajo de pintura azul cielo. No tenía nada extravagante, era simplemente un hermoso clásico. Cheery estaba muy contenta de poder conducirlo. Y a propósito de Cheery, jamás se había sentido más _country_ en toda su vida.

De aquella camioneta, la última en apearse fue ella. Melena dorada recogida, una franela de mangas arrancadas, pantaloncillos de jean recortados y como broche de oro aquellas botas vaqueras, con flamas desde luego. Cheery no podía creerlo, pero aún en medio de todas las otras chicas, japonesas jóvenes vistiendo sus inusuales modas, e incluso estando la siempre sexy Urd presente, a quien se le quedaban mirando era a ella. Jamás una fila para el telécajero se le había hecho tan larga. La maravilla de ser exótica.

—¡Suelta! —Cheery se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el dedazo de Urd entre sus cejas.

—¿Y ahora por qué fue eso?

—Has vuelto a fruncir el ceño. Con la fuerza que lo haces apuesto a que puedes abrir una nuez con tus cejas. Y a fin de cuentas ¿por qué la mala cara?

—Pues a que me siento incómoda con tanta gente mirándome.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si no son tantas.

Con su pulgar derecho Cheery señaló a un grupo de chicos escondidos entre algunos cachivaches, tomándoles fotos a ambas bellezas naturales con sus teléfonos celulares.

—Son solo chicos inmaduros y tontos —pícaramente les arrojó un besito a los indiscretos chicos, divirtiéndose mucho al ver como se asustaban y causaban un pequeño desastre— No deberías dejarte afectar tanto por esas tonterías.

—¿Y qué me dices de eso?

A su izquierda se encontraba un grupo de chicas con actitud tímida, tenían rato discutiendo risueñas entre ellas y mirando intermitentemente a Cheery.

—Bueno, eso sí parece bastante descortés de su parte. Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando…

—Yo las escuché cuando pasamos por su lado y comenzaron a discutir esas necias —intervino Skuld— Lo que pasa es que todas están seguras de haber visto a Cheery en alguna parte, pero no se deciden si fue en una película de acción o en un desfile de modas. Son unas tontas, no deberías prestarles…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su consejo, Urd de pronto había pegado un grito con el que captó no solo la atención de las colegialas, sino de todo el mercado.

—¡Hey, chicas! ¡Todas están equivocadas! Si acaso la conocen, debe ser de la sección de deportes del noticiero o el periódico. Hagan memoria.

Fue graciosa la manera en que todas a la vez se llevaron un dedo al mentón y miraron al cielo, pero para Cheery ese detalle sobre el fracaso de su individualidad pasó desapercibido. De momento estaba abrumada con todos esos rostros a su alrededor y el peso de todas esas miradas y mentes que intentaban ubicarla. Era difícil decidir que era más vergonzoso, si saberse tan intensamente observada de pronto o el que les costara tanto trabajo reconocerla.

—¡La corredora!

Una reacción en cadena se desató luego de que una de las colegialas exclamara aquello emocionada. De pronto para sorpresa de Cheery y encanto de Urd, todo el mundo parecía saber quien era ella. La móvil multitud a su alrededor la saludaba, felicitaba o pedía autógrafos. Era evidente que Cheery se estaba poniendo nerviosa por todo el asunto. Urd intentó darle otro dedazo en su ceño fruncido, pero esta vez ella le atrapó la mano.

—¿Sabes que creo, Cheery querida? Que te estás perdiendo de una excelente oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad de qué?

—De perder ese miedo que le tienes a no ser respetada por tu apariencia. Podría ser muy bueno para ti poder estar en público sin que estreses o te pongas agresiva sin necesidad, no importándote de más como luces.

—Yo no me pongo agresiva sin necesidad…

—Ese sujeto tiene rato mirándote.

—¿Dónde, Skuld? —No se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído sino hasta que Urd la hizo notar como había cerrado sus puños. Estaba tan predispuesta que ni siquiera le prestó atención al hecho de que Skuld tenía rato que no apartaba la mirada de su _palm_. De momento se sentía como una tonta, pero…— Tienes razón, sí estoy un poquito agresiva.

—Está bien, amor; y muchas gracias, Skuld.

—De nada.

—Bien, cariño. Como yo lo veo, solo tienes que relajarte y no tomarte tan en serio la atención de la gente a tu alrededor. Solo se tan hermosa como eres y si no se ponen más impertinentes de lo debido, solo has oídos sordos y deja que lo malo te resbale. Y quizás un poco de vanidad no te haga daño, puede que incluso sonreír si ocurre algo que te agrade no sea tan malo.

Cheery respiró profundamente, entrelazando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que se estiraba todo lo que podía hacia arriba mientras inspiraba, para luego relajar su cuerpo mientras exhalaba lentamente dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. "Estoy lista" dijo y para Urd el que hubiera mostrado su ombligo en público sin darse cuenta era una buena señal. La chica estaba aprendiendo, parecía. De momento solo hacía falta salir de una vez por todas de aquella condenada cola.

—Al fin salimos de esa fila. ¿Creen que aún podamos encontrar cosas buenas?

—Claro que sí, Cheery —dijo Skuld con seguridad— aquí tengo ya listo un mapa del mercado y las rutas más rápidas a las mejores ofertas en muebles. Aún descontando el tiempo que podamos pasar distraídas con alguna cosa que encontremos por casualidad y que no sea lo que buscamos, todavía tendremos mucho chance de conseguir cosas muy buenas.

—¡Oh, así que eso era lo que te tenía tan calladita, hermanita! —Urd le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que hizo sonreír a Skuld orgullosa— ¡Siempre se puede contar contigo, eres la mejor!

—Lo sé. Bien, la primera parada es alquilar un carrito. Síganme por aquí…


End file.
